


Do I Look Like I Care?

by Starmiyus



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alpha Yuto, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Sex, Family Issues, M/M, Omega Verse, a lot of crying, omega yamada, some mentions of violence and death, yama sleeps a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmiyus/pseuds/Starmiyus
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke is a normal, happy, beta university student. At least that's what he thinks until he finds out he's an omega. He meets an alpha, Nakajima Yuto, who helps him and Ryosuke falls in love instantly, but there's something the alpha is hiding.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I'm new to posting fanfic... I don't really write a lot and this is my first time writing a longer fic because I have so much love for YutoYama! My grammar is terrible so please bare with me.  
> It's not fully finished yet, but I have a good chunk written and planned.  
> I was hesitant on posting this but I figured why not, so enjoy!

_Ugh. Dark. So dark. He couldn’t move. Something covered his eyes. Trapped. His body so heavy. Hot. Scream. His mouth refused to open. A voice spoke, sounding so far away yet so close, a gentle whisper that send chills down his spine. Desire. Ryosuke didn’t know why, but he wanted this stranger closer. Willing to do anything to hear it again._

Ryosuke shot up in his bed, clutching his chest after the dream. He was still panting as he slowly became aware that he was in his own bed. He glanced over to his roommate and friend, Inoo, soundly asleep. Ryosuke knew he had a rough day, with alphas chasing him left and right, despite the poor omega having a mate already.

Yamada Ryosuke was a beta university student, sharing an apartment near campus with his friend he met at the university about a year ago, Inoo Kei. It's only been a couple weeks since they've been roommates but it feels like they've been for a long time. He watched his friend sleep for a bit, looking much more innocent than when he was awake. Ryosuke prided himself in being a beta, not being sex crazed like others are, he’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with as many people chasing him, trying to get him to be their mate. Although he is extremely insecure of himself, he considers himself to be rather pretty sometimes and he would beam whenever someone complimented him.

He did not feel pretty right now.

“Another weird dream…” Ryosuke muttered to himself, doing breathing exercises to try to calm himself down. They’ve been happening more frequently this past week, and he doesn’t know why, the scenes always so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time. He always wakes up more confused each time, but this night felt different. So different. His skin was scorching yet so chilling. Sweat beading on his skin. His mind was a mess, unable to focus on any thought as they streamed through his brain.

Sleep. Just sleep. So Ryosuke just slept.

~~~

“…Suke…” Ryosuke groaned, his head pounding. “Ryosuke!” his name was being called louder. Was it Inoo? Why was he being awoken on a Saturday? “Wake up already!” the warm blankets that were covering him were removed and hands were gently shaking him. A moan escaped Ryosuke’s lips, his skin feeling so sensitive from Inoo’s touch, his body unconsciously leaning in to feel more. Wait. A moan? Ryosuke’s eyes flew open to see a concerned Inoo leaning over him.

“What? My body?” It was just like last night. His skin feeling so hot and sensitive. “Inoo-chan, something’s wrong with my body.” panic started to overcome him, what were these unfamiliar feelings? He suddenly became aware of different smells in the air, especially from Inoo.

“Ryosuke… calm down, you’re going to be okay, this is normal” Inoo spoke slowly, keeping a small distance between them, trying not to frighten the shaking boy.

“What? What do you mean this is normal? Inoo-chan what did you do to me?” Ryosuke blurted out, his mind racing in fear. He needed something, but he didn’t know what he needed. He was burning with a desire to be touched, his stomach felt warm, knotting with slight pain.

“Ryosuke. I…” Inoo hesitated. “Are you… an omega?” he stared right into Ryosuke’s eyes. An omega? Him? No way. No way was he an omega. He’s never shown any signs of presenting as an omega or alpha, so he assumed he was a simple beta and was living his best life. He was happy. Happy being normal. But suddenly presenting as an omega? At such a late age? No way.

“No. No I’m a beta. Right? Inoo-chan, tell me I’m a beta please.” Ryosuke cried out, he knew Inoo was an omega and was quite proud of it, but he would not be able to stand being one himself.

“This looks like a heat to me.” the words struck Ryosuke, freezing his blood. Does this mean this is his first heat? Is this what Inoo goes through every month? How does he handle these sensations? 

“I have emergency suppressants, hold on.” Inoo rushed over to grab some pills and a glass of water, which Ryosuke downed as fast as he physically could. He needed to calm down, that’s what he really needed.

“Inoo-chan, do something please.” his words just came out, his mind too fuzzy to think before he spoke. He reached forward to touch the elder, but the latter moved back, earning a whine from Ryosuke.

“I won’t be able to help you too much, just… relax and the suppressants will help, okay? Just calm down” But Ryosuke couldn’t calm down. He started to sob, breaking down for who knows what reason. Inoo softly placed a hand on Ryosuke’s back, rubbing circles. But it wasn’t enough for him. He sobbed louder. 

“I’ll… call Yuya. He might know what to do.”

“NO!” Ryosuke instantly screamed, startling Inoo. “I mean. He’s an alpha, right? Moreover, he’s your fucking boyfriend. What if he… you know. Does something to me?” Ryosuke did try his best to pay attention in sex ed classes, but he admittedly slept through some classes considering he wasn’t too affected as a beta, but he recalls it being difficult for an alpha to resist an omega, especially during heat.

“I know he won’t.” Inoo said softly, trying to soothe the scared boy. “But…” Inoo hesitated. “If you don’t want my boyfriend, I can... call someone else. An alpha, of course.” Ryosuke was too confused by all this. He was terrified. It was tempting. He wanted a taste of an alpha. He imagined it for a second, an alpha he doesn’t know coming in and… Fuck. Only then was when he realized warmth had pooled in his cock, twitching from excitement. 

“… Fine… but if he… if he tries something, I won’t hesitate to kick him in the face.” Assuming his own body would even let him do what he wants as all he’s thinking about is getting fucked. Inoo moved away, pulling his phone out to call whoever this alpha was.

Ryosuke was still trying to steady his breath when a strong, intoxicating smell hit him, making him gasp. It smelled so _good_. He wanted that smell closer. Needed to see and touch whoever was creating that smell. His body ached. Feeling so, so empty and touch starved.

A soft knock on the door, which Inoo leapt to open, revealing a taller boy with slightly messy black hair and a sharp jawline. Sexy. Ryosuke shook his head at the thought. Has he ever seen this man before in his life? Since when did Inoo have such a handsome friend? It must be the heat. Yeah. It was just the heat.

The unfamiliar man looked over at Ryosuke and those eyes. Those eyes killed him. The sharp, focused gaze bore right into him, piercing his soul, a small whimper escaping Ryosuke’s lips. Curse this stupid heat. The man looked back at Inoo, and Ryosuke simply watched the two, just the stranger, have a small conversation, the taller nodding every so often. He looked back at Ryosuke and started slowly approaching closer, causing Ryosuke to cower despite his want to lunge himself into the stranger’s arms.

“It’s okay.” those sweet-sounding words sound perfect. So velvety, like dripping dark chocolate. More. More. He wanted to hear more. His head hurts, fireworks exploding after hearing that voice. He sat there, until the man gently wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in his scent. He felt fingers lacing through his hair, petting him and calming him down. Ryosuke cuddled closer to this man he’s never met before, pushing his face into his strong chest, inhaling his scent.

Ryosuke doesn’t remember what happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about how this is turning out but thanks for reading through the first chapter. Not much has happened but more will come~  
> This is also my first time with the omegaverse so excuse me if I have things wrong or anything aha.  
> I'm always open towards any feedback! I have a twitter with the same name (Starmiyus) that I'm trying to get into but I'm awkward so please hit me up! I also do some art and stuff if you wanna see that.


	2. A Familiar Man

_ The darkness was back. I need you. Ryosuke hears himself say into the darkness. I don’t care what happens, I just need you so bad. What’s going on? Everything was so hot. He didn’t even know if anyone could hear him, or if he was even speaking. There was a voice again. Ryosuke tried to go towards it but he was still bound. It was getting closer. _

Ryosuke opened his eyes, expecting bright lights but the room was rather dim. Was it already night? His brain vaguely remembered parts of his dream, ending with a familiar voice that he just couldn’t place his tongue on. He just knew he wanted to hear it again.

He slowly sat up, his head still in pain, but not as pounding as before. Other than that, he felt… normal. Almost.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He looked over to see Inoo sitting on his bed, playing some game. “How do you feel?”

“I… Don’t know.” He answered honestly. “What… happened?” He was scared to know, didn’t want to remember. All he remembered was losing his mind and feeling hot and an attractive alpha coming in and…

An alpha?

“Inoo-chan. That man, did he...?” Ryosuke could feel panic rising in his chest again, clutching at his arms.

“Relax, he didn’t do anything, he just helped calm you down until you fell asleep.” Inoo reassured him, getting out his bed. “Thankfully the suppressants worked quickly.”

Suppressants. That’s right. He had his first heat. He was bound as an omega now. He groaned and laid back down, suddenly feeling too tired again. Why did this have to happen to him? Why now? What’s going to happen to his happy life? He felt something being placed near him, some store bought bento and a glass of water.

“You haven’t eaten all day. It’s about dinner time.” Ryosuke was thankful for his friend and took the food.

“Thank you Inoo-chan… I don’t know what I would’ve done without you… probably would’ve tried fucking the nearest alpha I could find.” he chuckled bitterly.

This was all too unfamiliar and he still hasn’t fully processed it all yet.

“Anything for my friend.” Inoo smiled. “But you should thank Yutti, not me, he was the one that was actually able to calm you down. Oh, the alpha from last night, his name is Nakajima Yuto, I don’t know if you guys have ever met before.” Inoo clarified upon seeing Ryosuke’s confused face.

“Nakajima Yuto…” Ryosuke breathed out, enjoying the way the syllables sounded and rolled off his tongue. “Wait, since when have you known him?” Ryosuke glared at his best friend, but Inoo just laughed.

“For awhile.” Inoo replied, chuckling. “But, let me warn you…” His voice became low. “I don’t think it would be wise to get close to him or you might regret it.” There was a seriousness in his voice that he didn’t use often, making Ryosuke shiver.

“Why is he secretly a murderer or something?” Ryosuke rolled his eyes, but kept note of what Inoo said, just in case.

Inoo simply shrugged and moved back to his bed to continue playing his game. Ryosuke was just left more confused than ever. Why would Inoo invite him over if he didn’t want them to get close? Why him? Inoo has plenty of other friends he could’ve called. He sighed, not wanting to think about it and played on his phone until he drifted off to sleep again.

~~~

When Ryosuke awoke the next morning, he was full of energy, he had basically slept the entire day yesterday after all, and he was not letting his weekend go to waste. He wanted to go out with Inoo, but he already had plans with Yuya. Damn him for being in a happy relationship. So Ryosuke settled for going out on his own for today, not wanting to see any of his other friends after what had happened the previous day.

After showering and getting ready, he twirled a bit in front of the mirror, enjoying his comfortable casual clothing style, not bothering with his hair and simply settling a hat over it, heading out to greet the sun.

All would have been perfectly normal, except his senses seemed heightened, taking the time to breathe in all these new and unfamiliar scents and feel the crisp wind blowing on his skin. It was still a bit warm out, but it’s going to start to get cooler as the season changes. He wishes Inoo was here to help make sense of it all, but he was busy doing his own things. Inoo had at least given him some more suppressants and a scent blocker so he would be able to blend in and try to continue his life as a beta for now. He moved through crowds of people effortlessly, idly gazing through window shops and bakeries.

Maybe he’ll grab something to thank Inoo.

As Ryosuke walked into his favorite coffee shop, a familiar scent froze him in place. He looked around eagerly to find the source, before he could even realize why. And there. Sitting at a table with three other people, two tall slightly older looking men who were obviously a couple and one looking more like his age, was the man who saved him last night.

Nakajima Yuto.

He was just as handsome as he could remember in his unstable state yesterday. But this time his hair was neatly parted in the middle, his features softer, a hand covering his mouth as he laughed at what one of the men next to him said. His style screamed cool, he would definitely be a great model.

There was something else that was familiar about him but he couldn’t think of what it was. After all, when they first met, Ryosuke’s mind was clouded. His head suddenly started pounding at the thought of last night, but he ignored it.

This has to be fate.

Ryosuke allowed himself to gaze dreamily for a bit longer before realizing he probably looked stupid just standing in the middle of the shop smiling at nothing. Blushing slightly, he quickly grabbed a few pastries and a latte before settling at a table, with a sight of Yuto, of course. He remembers Inoo’s warning from last night but he ignored it. He looked so kind, he helped him after all, so what was the warning about? If anything, he looked like a normal man.

Although it was too noisy in the coffee shop to hear what the men were saying, they were laughing a lot and rather.... touchy with each other. Especially the one that looked like his age. He watched as Yuto burst out laughing, clapping his hands a couple times before touching the man’s shoulder.

Ryosuke frowned, wanting to be the one that could make Yuto laugh like that and touch him like that. 

Was this jealousy?

After a while Yuto’s group began to leave, Ryosuke fumbling and covering his face with his hat so that he couldn’t be found by Yuto, even though he kind of wants (really wants) him to notice and come to him.

He glanced back up to steal another look and he wishes he hadn’t.

His jaw dropped slightly as he watched Yuto kiss the cheek of the touchy man while smiling so brightly he could blind someone. The other two whistled, earning blushes from Yuto and the man he kissed.

Did he already have a mate? Was that why Inoo warned him not to get close? He watched them leave together, hand in hand, feeling his heart breaking.

He barely even knew this guy! Why was he feeling so hurt? It wasn’t like they were going out, or even friends for that matter. He didn’t even know if Yuto knew his name or not, or if he was just “that crying omega that was in heat”. Ryosuke blushed, pushing his face into his hands, wondering if Yuto had told his friends about the experience last night.

He wanted to lie down right where he was and disappear.

Feeling too down, Ryosuke didn’t feel like doing anything else and just went back to his apartment to try to distract himself, his entire weekend ruined. He flopped on his bed, screaming into his pillow, knowing that no one would be able to hear him, or care. He wanted to cry but no tears were coming out. 

“Alright. Time to play some games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to actually like this so thank you for the kind words, so I got motivated!
> 
> Poor sulky Ryosuke is so cute~  
> The next chapter will be posted right after~


	3. Saved Again

_ Pain. Everything hurts so much. Everything aches. For more. More. More. Hurry up and give me more already. Please. Help me. End this pain. I missed you so much. I need you. Where are you? Where did you go? Don’t leave me alone... _

It’s been about a month already.

Ryosuke has been busy with assignment after assignment and he hasn’t had much time for himself or spending time with his friends. He was stressed, staring at the essay he needs to finish but he couldn’t focus on it, looking up to stare at the ceiling of the quiet library he was in, lost in his thoughts.

Even though it’s been a whole month, he’s still not used to the idea that his body just randomly decided that he’s an omega. He knew Inoo presented at age 13, and most people do at that age, but age 20 like he is? He read that it was rare but completely possible. He tried everything he could to block his new scent but nothing could block it perfectly. The news that Yamada Ryosuke is an omega spread like wildfire across campus. 

“Yaamaaa-chan” he froze in his spot, recognizing that voice. He looked over to see an alpha that’s been chasing him lately coming towards him, slamming his hands on the table Ryosuke was working at. He rushed to get up and move away but his wrists were captured by the alpha.

“Oh come on Yama-chan. Are you close to a heat? You’ve been emitting such lovely smells lately. Just let me take care of you.” Hiroshi, he thinks his name is, brought Ryosuke’s wrist to his nose, inhaling his sweet scent. Gross. Ryosuke tried pulling away but the man was too strong.

“Let go of me.” Ryosuke tried to be firm but the other man was right, his heat should be soon and his voice came out small, his body screaming at him to submit to this alpha. The skin contact didn’t help either.

He was about to try punching him but he was suddenly flipped onto the table, knocking the wind out of him as both his wrists pinned down beside his head and a knee dangerously close to where he wants attention. 

“God. You’ve always smelled so fucking sweet even before you presented.” Hiroshi growled as he brought his face close to Ryosuke’s ear, licking the shell, making Ryosuke whine softly. Gross. “I should’ve known that you were one of those omegas, I should’ve taken you earlier.” he said, smirking.

Ryosuke felt so damn powerless. He wasn’t ready for any mate, let alone this arrogant asshole. But his words weren’t coming out. He was so affected already by the alpha’s smell, already feeling so hot and feeling his cock swelling, anticipating some kind of attention. He felt a hot breath on his neck and he instinctively rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck further.

“That’s more like it.” the disgusting tongue slowly rubbed along his neck. Gross. Stop. Someone. Help. Please. He started to cry. But that only seemed to spur on the alpha, laughing at seeing Ryosuke become undone. 

At least, he was laughing until he was roughly shoved off Ryosuke. He looked over to see someone pinning Hiroshi on the ground and punching him. It took Ryosuke a moment to realize a different scent was in the room, a familiar, comforting scent. Ryosuke’s skin start to burn again.

“N-Nakajima Yuto?!” Ryosuke gasped out, mentally hitting himself for sounding so weak. His brain was screaming at him. There he was. The one person Ryosuke was dreading, or hoping, to see. It’s been a month. 

“You! Bastard!” Hiroshi was furious, but Yuto was clearly stronger, so he ran away.

Yuto seemed calm, despite what just happened. He turned towards Ryosuke, worry written on his face, but Ryosuke didn’t fail to notice a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” God. His voice was everything Ryosuke could ever want. More. He wanted more. He threw his arms around Yuto’s neck, surprising both him and himself.

“Please.” Ryosuke whispered desperately. He felt Yuto tense up, and he whined as Yuto immediately pushed him away.

“Stop. You’re in heat.” Part of him screamed at him to follow his orders. But Ryosuke didn’t care. Not at this point. He knew he wanted this alpha. That he would be the only one that could calm him down. He tried to hug Yuto again but he pulled away again, shaking his head. The taller gather up the stuff scattered on the table then grabbed onto his wrist pulling him up dragging him out.

~~~

He didn’t know where Yuto was taking him but they’ve been walking for too long and Ryosuke just needed something, feeling so dizzy with the one wanted right in front of him, tightly holding his wrist. Before he knew it, he was in front of his own apartment. He fumbled getting his keys to the room and he was led to his bed sitting on the edge. Yuto started to walk away, leaving Ryosuke alone.

No. No. He was going to lose Yuto again. He couldn’t lose him again. Ryosuke cried out as he reached over and grabbed Yuto’s sleeve, bringing it to his cheek.

“Please.” He tried whimpering again. “You’re all that I have.” Yuto didn’t move or say anything, so Ryosuke thinks he won for a second, but Yuto pulls away again and moves towards Inoo’s desk, taking out something.

Heat suppressants. 

“I don’t want them. I… I want…” Ryosuke was too flustered to finish his sentence. He only watched as Yuto silently grabbed a glass of water and returned holding out the pills and water.

“Take these. You’ll be more like yourself and in control of your body soon.” Yuto’s smile was so warm, so inviting. Ryosuke couldn’t help but obey and take the pills and water.

Yuto sat next to him, rubbing his back as he started to cry again. What is with all the crying? He finally understands why Inoo is so moody around his heats. He threw himself onto Yuto’s body, clinging on like his life depends on it. He expected the taller to pull away, but he didn’t and played with his hair again. It felt so good. So calming. He felt sleepy, but he didn’t want to fall asleep and miss this. He just tightened his hold on the boy, hoping that he wouldn’t lose him this time. 

Ryosuke was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter, so I just thought I'd do a double release.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	4. A Monster

_Soft. Soft skin. He rubbed his cheek on the lap he was lying on, feeling warm as long, lovely fingers played with his hair. He still couldn’t see since everything was still so dark but he knew who this was. He knew these hands. Who… who is it again? He struggled to think. The thing moved, standing up leaving him. Leaving him. Again._

Cold. Ryosuke tried clutching onto something, only to find his pillow. But he wanted more heat, wanted a body back in his arms. Yuto’s body. His pillow that had some of Yuto’s scent was all he had. He looked around, the sun already setting.

He felt so alone.

He cursed himself for falling asleep. Yuto must’ve left after he had fallen asleep. He’s been saved twice already and he hasn’t given so much as a thank you. Only been a desperate, whiny omega that wants to be fucked. He hated this so much. He would give everything to go back to his beta life where nothing like this happened to him.

He laid back on his bed and tried to forget.

~~~

“We’re hooooome~” Inoo’s voice rang through the room, the sound waking him up. He looked up to see he wasn’t alone, staring into Yuya’s eyes.

He trusted Yuya, he’s been dating Inoo for a couple years now. At first, he was scared of the man, looking tough and acting like a playboy. But gradually, Yuya opened up to him, turning out to actually be very sweet idiot, like a giant teddy bear. It’s been a while since Inoo brought him to their apartment, not since before Ryosuke’s first heat. 

“Hi Yama-chan!” Yuya’s smile was warm. “Kei-chan was right, you really do smell so sweet, like strawberries and cream.” he chuckled as Inoo whacked his arm. “But of course my favorite is right here.” with that, Inoo beamed, clinging onto his arm.

Ryosuke could only blush, he had forgotten Yuya was an alpha, probably the reason why Inoo didn’t bring him in or it would’ve drove Ryosuke crazy with the unfamiliar feelings. Yuya already smells pretty good...

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Ryosuke tried to dismiss him and his thoughts, not wanting to think about it further. He got up, stretching a bit and walked past Yuya to get some water, who immediately tensed, glaring at Ryosuke.

“What Yuya? Are you really that entranced by my smell?” Ryosuke teased.

“Stay still for a second, I won’t do anything.” He leaned into Ryosuke, sniffing him gently, making the younger’s heart beat a little faster, he was still in heat after all, the suppressants only masking most of it.

But he stayed still as he was ordered, even though confused by the action. He watched Yuya’s eyes get dark.

“Why… Do you smell like… _him_?” Yuya’s voice was hard. Him? Who was him?

“What do you…” Oh. Right. Yuto. Just mere hours ago he was around an alpha. Of course Yuya would catch on it. “It’s… nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Ryosuke blushed, not wanting to remember what happened earlier or else he’ll be affected by it again.

Inoo casually opened his drawer with his heat suppressants, clearly seeing some missing since Ryosuke, or Yuto rather, had taken some earlier. 

“Ryosuke, oh Ryosuke.” Inoo hummed softly. “I warned you not to get close to Yuto. And you invited him back here when I was out.” he came closer to Ryosuke, making sure the other omega was looking at him. “So. Did you guys fuck?”

Ryosuke winced.

“Kei-chan.” Yuya said sternly, pulling his boyfriend away. “Stop scaring the poor boy.”

“No we didn’t. At least... I don’t think so.” Ryosuke said sheepishly. “I, uh. Fell asleep after he gave me the suppressants… I… I don’t remember what happened after that. I just woke up and he was gone already.” The two older boys’ expressions became softer, as if they were relieved.

“Good… I just… I don’t want you to get hurt Ryosuke.” Inoo’s voice was gentle. 

“Why? Who is this Nakajima Yuto guy? You guys are making it seem like he’s the worst guy in the world but all I know is that he’s been helping me!” Ryosuke raised his voice, surprised at himself that he’s getting so worked up over this. “He’s a really nice guy! What if I actually really like him?” The couple looked at each other for a moment, nodding at each other.

“Yama-chan. Yuto is…” Yuya hesitated. “He’s a prince. Of a faraway town.” Ryosuke raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was a little surprised, but that doesn’t warrant the treatment the other two were showing him.

“And what of it?” Ryosuke snapped, to which Yuya rolled his eyes.

“Let me finish. He’s not your average prince. He’s also a hitman for the Nakajima family, a pretty heartless one in fact, heard he doesn’t like to get close to people, let alone date anyone.”

Now Ryosuke’s jaw dropped. So he _is_ a freaking murderer! He doesn’t know what to do with this information, were they were trying to protect him because they knew that Yuto wouldn’t love him back?

“But. But I saw him!” Ryosuke blurted out without thinking, earning confused looks from the other two. “I saw him with a few others and he… and he… kissed.... one of them.” Ryosuke didn’t want to remember but the scene flashed clearly in his head. How he was so smiley and how he blushed when he was teased for the kiss.

The older boys looked at each other.

“He… may be planning to kill him. With his good looks it’s easy for him to get in close range with the people he needs to kill without them knowing.” Inoo replied finally.

“How do you even know all this? It sounds like you’re just making things up to scare me away from my love.” Ryosuke pouted, but the two faces looking at him were serious. The alpha suddenly pushed Ryosuke against the wall, anger in his eyes. “Wh-what? Yuya what are you...?”

Ryosuke was stunned. And heat pooled in his stomach.

“That monster… killed one of my friends. I heard and smelled him. That fucking monster. He was laughing and cheering as if he enjoyed slowly torturing her into a slow death. It was only a few years ago.” Yuya growled, freezing Ryosuke in place. He has never heard this voice before.

“She… I didn’t know much about her at the time since we had only met for a couple of weeks, but I… I was going to confess to her that day.” his voice began to break. “I was at her house when her scream rippled through the house and I rushed over... but she was already in a pool of blood. I was suddenly knocked out and when I woke up everything was cleaned up. All the blood, damage, even her body. It was ruled as a missing case because I had no proof he did it. But I know. I know it was him.” Yuya released his grip on Ryosuke. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you Yama.”

Ryosuke was too stunned, simply to the floor, feeling so inconsiderate. His words weren’t coming out. He just watched as Inoo tried to comfort his boyfriend who was on the verge of tears.

He had to get out. He ran out the door. He ran and ran. He was lost. So confused. It was nearing night, the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

Then he saw them. Saw _him_. His head screamed at him to stop.

He didn’t stop running.

He leapt into Yuto’s arms, earning a surprised gasp from the taller.

“What?” Yuto began, but once he saw who was in his arms he softened. “You again…” his arms held him gently, rubbing his back as Ryosuke sobbed into his chest. 

“Yutti… who is this boy?” the unfamiliar man spoke up, Ryosuke internally screaming at hearing that affectionate nickname. Didn’t Inoo use it before?

“He’s my friend’s younger brother. Isn’t he adorable?” Yuto chuckled and Ryosuke swears it makes him melt from how sweet it sounds. Yuto gently pried himself away from the crying boy and held his chin so he was looking at him with such gentle chocolate eyes. “Did you get hurt again, poor child?” Ryosuke would’ve hated if anyone else spoke to him like that, but he’ll make an exception for Yuto, so he just nodded, not trusting his own voice to come out.

“Hi, I’m Keito.” The other man leaned down to speak to him. “What’s your name?” Ryosuke cringed, not wanting to speak to this man, despite him sounding so kind, so he just hid behind Yuto, clutching his hand, causing him to chuckle sweetly again. 

“Sorry, he’s a little shy. Why don’t we go off and play?” Yuto said, smiling at Ryosuke. “I’ll call you later, Keito.” He leaned over and kissed Keito’s cheek, making the man smile. They waved each other goodbye and Yuto began walking away with his hand still in his hand. They didn’t exchange any words, just silence as he was pulled through the busy streets by Yuto, unsure where they were even going.

He just held on tight, willing to follow the alpha to the ends of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we find out who Yuto really is, but where are they heading over now hehe. The next chapter is going to fun...  
> I've been super busy with finals coming up but hopefully I can get around to updating soon~


	5. Take me Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit sex! Though it's basically the entire chapter aha.

_Please. Just please. Help me. He cried out. I need you. I need you to do something. Just do something. I’m so hot. So empty. Just come back. He tried to reach out, grabbing at nothing but air. A familiar voice was heard right next to him, a soft whisper into his ear._

Where was he? How long was he out for? There were so many unfamiliar smells surrounding the lost omega. He was in a bed cuddling a pillow that smelled so strong it made him dizzy. So appealing and arousing. His cock never felt harder. Ryosuke rubbed his crotch into the pillow, groaning out loud, it felt so good to finally get some friction while this intoxicating scent wrapped around him. 

Until the pillow was snatched away and Ryosuke cried out opening his eyes.

“I leave for two minutes and you’re already humping my stuff. How shameless.” an amused voice came from above. Although Ryosuke’s eyes were having trouble adjusting to the light, he recognized that that beautiful voice came from the attractive man he wanted so badly.

“Yu… Yutti…” Ryosuke stammered, barely thinking, his head filled with thoughts of being taken right now.

Yuto raised an eyebrow, his face softening slightly.

“That nickname…” Yuto shook his head as he sat down next to the trembling boy. “You’re Ryosuke, right?” Oh how Ryosuke loves how his name sounds in his voice. “You’re that omega that’s friends with Kei-chan.” Kei-chan? Inoo doesn’t let many people call him that...

Ryosuke just nodded furiously.

“You… you’re still in your heat, huh? I should have some heat suppressants somewhere…” Yuto started to get up but Ryosuke grabbed onto him from behind, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“No! Please… don’t leave me.” Ryosuke pleaded, trying hard not to burst into tears again. He knew the taller was just trying to help him but he didn’t want the suppressants. Not again. This time he wanted Yuto.

The taller man just sighed, uncertain on what to do.

“I… don’t know if...” Yuto hesitated.

“I don’t care.” Ryosuke hears himself saying. “I need you and only you right now Yuto. Please. Take care of me? Make me feel good?” he tried.

There was a moment of silence, before Ryosuke was knocked down on the bed, Yuto leaning over him. His eyes were different, so dark and full of lust. He lowered his head and started to trail kisses starting from his hair, down the side of his face, right next to his mouth, letting his lips linger there for a moment. 

“You smell so sweet. So fucking sweet.” Yuto was right near his scent gland, taking several deep breaths, gently rubbing his nose against his hot, sensitive skin, making Ryosuke mewl, the sound having an obvious effect on the alpha. “I can usually control myself around beautiful omegas, but you... “ he said while softly nibbling his skin. “I can’t seem to resist you.” 

“O-oh.” A tongue, slowly lapping at his neck and soothing the small bites, drove the omega crazy, tiny noises continuously leaving his lips.

“Ever since I laid my eyes on you and smelled you… I wanted so badly to claim you as mine.” he continued as he kissed his skin.

“Why… Why didn’t you?” Ryosuke whimpered. Is Yuto saying that this all could have happened earlier? But Yuto just laughed.

“I couldn’t do that to a scared omega in their first heat now can I? Besides, you’re Kei-chan’s friend.” So it’s okay that it’s the second heat? Though he does suppose that he’s been begging the alpha, it must be difficult to resist. And what does Inoo have to do with this? 

He was about to ask but Yuto started running his hands under his shirt, touching his stomach and chest.

More. More.

He let the man remove his shirt, expecting to be touched again but when he wasn’t, he looked up at Yuto and his breath caught in his throat. Yuto’s eyes were scanning Ryosuke’s body and muscles, suddenly making him feel insecure about himself. 

“Nnn, stop staring and... _Do something_. Please.” Ryosuke blushed, looking away from the focused eyes.

Yuto smiled, leaning down and took one of his nipples in his mouth, making Ryosuke cry out from the sensitivity. It was mostly teeth, biting and scraping against the nub, sucking harshly, blowing air on the wet nipple, a hand reaching out to pinch and twirl the other.

“Fuck. Shit.” Ryosuke kept swearing, he has never had sex with a man before or had his nipples played with, but he enjoyed having this male take control of his pleasure, never feeling this sensitive in his life. Is the heat amplifying the pleasure? Or was it because it was Yuto? The pleasure was laced with pain but it felt so _good_. He bucked his hips up into Yuto’s stomach, making both of them groan. 

Yuto moved again and tugged off his pants and underwear in one go. Ryosuke gasped as his cock hit the air as it was finally released from his underwear, feeling heavy and throbbing against his stomach. He felt so exposed, fully naked while Yuto was fully clothed and he so badly wanted to reach and remove his clothes too, but he got distracted as Yuto placed a hand on his thigh, stroking it softly, staring at his cock. 

“Yuto… Yuto. Please.” Ryosuke needed him to do something other than just stare at him or he was going to combust at any moment.

“What do you want from me?” Yuto’s voice had a hint of amusement.

“Touch me. Make me come. Please Yuto.” Ryosuke whimpered pathecially. Barely anything has happened so far and he already just needed to come so badly. A soft snicker came from Yuto.

“As you wish, my little kitten.” Ryosuke was about to protest at the pet name, when a strong hand was gripping his cock, his words turning into a gasp. Pleasure shot through his entire body, even though Yuto just kept his hand still at the base for a moment.

He started stroking him so agonizingly slowly. Up and down his shaft, thumb flicking at his slit, spreading his precome over his cock.

“Fucking. Hell. Yuto. Just.” He begged, his thoughts were too incoherent in his head to form a sentence. He just needed to come and Yuto’s slow pace wasn’t doing it for him.

“So needy.” Yuto smirked, but he began to speed up his strokes, causing Ryosuke to cry out.

He was so close. So close. He could taste his orgasm twisting in his stomach. He screwed his eyes shut, unable to take the view of Yuto’s dark eyes watching him as he twisted his hand around his cock. He felt him shift closer and felt heat near his neck. Yuto kissed his skin several times before settling and biting a spot. Hard. 

“Yu-!” Ryosuke cried out as his orgasm washed over him, his cock spurting over his stomach and Yuto’s hand, he’s never had this intense an orgasm like this before, Yuto’s hand stroking him through it while sucking on the spot that he bit. So good. Too good. He felt Yuto’s hand slow down on his softening cock, whimpering from the extra sensitivity. 

“Hot.” Yuto muttered as he got up and moved away.

Ryosuke was in a haze, barely registering that the other got up and was shuffling with something nearby. He felt the bed shift again, indicating Yuto returned and he smiled as he opened his eyes to see Yuto. Messy hair. Slightly panting. His eyes tracing the mess on his stomach. He slowly moved his fingers into his come, playing with the substance for a bit before bringing it to... Ryosuke’s mouth? His lips were pried open with wet fingers, tasting himself on those fingers. But he didn’t care. He had Yuto’s fingers in his mouth. So he sucked. He licked all over them, coating them in saliva. He enjoyed the feeling of just sucking on his fingers so he whined when Yuto pulled away.

There was more shuffling and Ryosuke peeked over to see what was happening. He was pouring something on his fingers. Yuto looked over and made eye contact, a smile on his face. Ryosuke just smiled back. He just wanted to pull him closer and kiss him. Yuto moved forward and lifted his legs up, hooking them on his shoulders. Ryosuke was a little confused, why was Yuto? Wet fingers touched his hole and his eyes widened.

“W-wait Yuto! Isn’t it too soon?” Ryosuke gasped as he finally realized Yuto’s plan. He was still so sensitive from his recent orgasm and he wasn’t even hard again yet, though he felt faint arousal pooling rather quickly again.

He was nervous and self conscious.

“I never said that we were done… but… if you wish we can stop.” Yuto said softly, pulling his fingers away. But Ryosuke whimpered.

“No! I want this! I just…” Ryosuke didn’t know how to put it into words. “I, uh. Never done this before. So I’m just. Scared.” he blatantly admitted, blushing hard and suddenly feeling so exposed again, noticing Yuto was still fully clothed.

“Do you trust me?”

Ryosuke wasn’t sure if he did. 

“Y-yes. Just… do it. Slowly.”

“If you say so.” He pushed a finger into his ass, making Ryosuke involuntarily moan at the burn of the intrusion. He’s never tried anal play before since he wasn’t sure if he would like it, but here he was, already pushing himself onto Yuto’s fingers for more.

“Eager now, aren’t we?” Yuto laughed, wriggling his finger inside of him.

“Ugh. Just. Hurry.” Ryosuke whined, his cock already hardening again, earning another damn smirk from Yuto but he got what he wanted, another finger next to the first. Ryosuke moaned louder, spurring Yuto on, speeding up as he thrusted with his fingers roughly, stretching him open. Ryosuke didn’t even notice when a third finger was added, but he needed someone more, it wasn’t enough.

“Yuto. Please.” he sounded so broken. “Just fuck me already.”

Yuto removed his fingers, the emptiness causing Ryosuke to whine. Yuto slowly stripped his clothes. Finally. He gaped in awe as his shirt was pulled off, revealing beautiful skin and defined muscles despite his skinny frame. Yuto removed his pants and underwear, sighing as his cock was released. Were all alphas this big? He wanted to taste it so badly, lick every inch, suck it, have it in his throat, look up at Yuto’s eyes as he fucks his face. Yuto’s scent was stronger than ever, now that he was unclothed and exposed. He watched Yuto stroke his own cock a few times before ripping open a condom and rolling it on.

“Are you ready?” Yuto’s rough voice was so, so attractive. Ryosuke eagerly nodded, moaning as he felt the cool tip against his entrance, pushing his ass closer to get it inside him faster. Yuto smiled and started to push in. Finally.

Ryosuke screamed. His cock was thicker than his fingers and he felt his hole being stretched so wide. Yuto kept going, deeper, and deeper. It felt so long. He became worried that Yuto was too big and was going to break him. He couldn’t breathe, the feeling of being so _full_. When Yuto bottomed out, Ryosuke was heavily panting, just having him inside him not even moving felt so incredibly good. His own cock fully hard and throbbing again, painfully.

Yuto pulled back slightly and gave a small thrust, already making Ryosuke’s vision go fuzzy. How was he supposed to handle Yuto fully thrusting into him? Yuto made a noise and pulled nearly all the way out and slowly pushed back in all the way.

“Move. Yuto. Faster. Just fuck me please.” he heard himself say in a voice that he didn't even know he could use. He heard Yuto make another noise, and then everything became a blur.

Yuto’s thrusts were harsh. Every little movement had him moaning uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around Yuto’s neck, his nails digging into his skin. Yuto was gripping onto Ryosuke’s hips tightly, surely leaving bruises. His cock was trapped between his and Yuto’s bodies and he wanted to touch himself but he couldn’t let go of Yuto’s neck.

“Yuto. Yuto. Touch me please.” he begged desperately. “I need to come. I need to come now.” Yuto didn’t tease him this time and wasted no time snaking a hand in between them and stroked him fast. He shifted his angle and suddenly Ryosuke’s pleasure increased tenfold, making him cry out. What is this? This incredible feeling? It’s. So good. Soo good. More. More. Harder. Faster. He couldn’t speak any words so he just hoped Yuto could read his jumbled mind.

“You like it here, huh?” Yuto growled, pounding mercilessly into Ryosuke’s sweet spot. “Are you going to come again? Look at you, begging to be fucked by me even though you hardly know me. Are you going to come again for me my kitten?” Ryosuke mewled again at those words.

“Yes yes Yuto. Make me yours. I’m yours. Keep fucking me.” Ryosuke didn’t even notice he was speaking, just saying whatever was popping into his head after hearing Yuto’s words, wanting to hear him say more. “Let me come. Please.” He begged.

“Come for me. _Ryosuke_.”

Hearing his name in that voice tipped him over the edge for the second time that night. His entire body burned as it was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. He didn’t know what he was feeling so he just screamed Yuto’s name over, and over again.

Yuto kept thrusting. Ryosuke felt so sensitive, squirming in place. The alpha suddenly pulled out, Ryosuke whining. He watched as Yuto pulled off the condom and moved closer to Ryosuke’s face, one hand on his chin facing him towards his cock and the other stroking himself quickly. Before he would realize what was happening, thick, hot strands of come was hitting his face, Yuto’s hand keeping him in place, his fingers prying open his mouth, feeling come on his tongue. Yuto’s come. He was tasting Yuto’s come. He savored Yuto’s flavor, desperate for more. 

Ryosuke leaned up with all his strength and gave a small lick at Yuto’s cock, earning a soft sigh from the taller. He did it at first without thinking, worried that he was doing it wrong, but he looked into Yuto’s eyes and gave another small lick. Yuto treaded one of his hands through his hair, pulling his head gently towards his cock to encourage him to do more. With a little more confidence, he gently lapped at the leaking come, softly sucking out what he can get, fully enjoying Yuto’s taste, but also aware that his cock should be sensitive.

Eventually Yuto pulled away, his cock softening and covered in Ryosuke’s saliva. They didn’t speak as Yuto reluctantly moved away grabbing a cloth, Ryosuke simply watching him clean up. He winced as Yuto wiped his stomach and around his soft cock of his come, his whole body still so sensitive, his hands gently massaging his hips as he did so, feeling his body ache. He is going to be so sore tomorrow.

Yuto moved up towards his face, admiring how his come dripped from Ryosuke’s face for a moment as if he were a work of art.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yuto sighed, now gently cleaning his face. Despite what they’ve done, Ryosuke still blushed.

Ryosuke wanted to reply, but he felt a sudden sleepiness overcoming him. He felt his eyes slowly close, the last thing he saw was Yuto still looking into his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

A hint of sadness behind those features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have the whole fic planned out, but I'm rethinking some parts in the next couple chapters and I'm dealing with finals so we'll see when I can update again aaa.  
> I do really appreciate everyone's kind words but sorry I'm too awkward >< I hope this is still enjoyable~ :D


	6. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for waiting for the next chapter! There's kinda a lot going on. I had an idea I was going towards but after looking it over I realized I didn't like it too much so I had to change some parts, plus finishing finals, plus having a whole other idea for another YutoYama chaptered fic I'm starting to write, but I will finish this one ^^  
> Enjoy~

_I’m yours. I’ll never leave you behind so please. Please don’t leave me behind. He reached out, feeling nothing in front of him. Where did it go off too? Wasn’t there something with him just a second ago? He called out into the darkness._

Inoo Kei.

Ryosuke didn’t have too much in common with the boy he met a year ago, he just randomly appeared and they became friends, so he was surprised when he had requested Ryosuke to become roommates for this semester. He wasn’t sure why him, but Inoo just winked and said that it was a secret. They were always around for each other, always listening when the other has problems, and since they became roommates they’ve been having more late night talks, sometimes with alcohol, sometimes because it was just easier to talk while lying in bed staring into the darkness until one of them falls asleep midconversation.

But… sometimes he can’t read Inoo. Ryosuke knows he keeps some of his own secrets, but he can’t help but be curious what’s behind that strange smile.

He’s a mystery.

“Uggh.” Ryosuke never wanted to move ever again. Why did everything hurt so damn much? His brain felt sluggish, every thought slipping away when he tried to focus. He rolled over, the movement sending pain throughout his body. He wanted to stretch but he would rather just lie down forever.

Just take a deep breath, he tells himself, inhaling the soft scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies and some other crisp comforting scent. He hugged his pillow closer to his body, smothering his face. It didn’t smell like how it usually smells but it was just so nice, though he didn’t know why. There was movement somewhere in the room, it must be Inoo baking. He smiled at the thought of his friend trying to cook for him. He thought about getting up to help, but all he wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep.

~~~

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times before realizing he wasn’t in his own bed, alone, and it must’ve been mid afternoon by now.

He sat up as fast as his aching body would allow him and he scanned the empty room. Where is this? Nothing seemed familiar and he felt panic rising in his chest. Take deep breaths, he reminded himself.

But after a single breath he began to remember. 

Well. Shit. Good job Ryosuke. He slapped himself. He just had to go out and fuck a man that his best friend’s boyfiend hated. Moreover, a freaking alpha while he, an omega, was in heat. He tried to piece together what had happened last night but he was too tired and his body hurt too much. Not to mention he was still in said alpha’s room, also which said alpha was not around.

He let himself look around the room again, since he never got a good look yet, taking in every inch of the unfamiliar room. There wasn’t a lot in the room, only simple necessities, though it still had a boyish feel to it. He wanted to leave as soon as possible yet at the same time sit and wait for Yuto to return.

His phone sat at a table near the bed, suddenly worried that Inoo was worried that he didn’t come back last night, but the battery was dead. There was also a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a note. He took a cookie and munched on it, savoring the sweet flavor, before reading the note.

_Dear Kitten,_

_I hope you feel better after last night, it was a fun time for me at least. You looked so peaceful while sleeping, so I couldn’t wake you up. I baked these cookies for you, feel free to take them all. As much as I would love to play with you more, I have my own duties to attend to. You are welcome to leave as I do not know when I will return. There’s a key near the door, please lock up before you leave. And… tell Kei-chan I said hi._

_Thanks again,_

_Yuto_

His heart felt a little strange after reading the note, he felt how much Yuto wanted to take care of him and just so loved. After a little bit of contemplating, playing with the sheets of the bed, he decided it was best to leave so Inoo wouldn’t be so worried. 

He slowly, and reluctantly, made his way off the bed gathering up his stuff. Before leaving, he left his own note for Yuto to see when he returns.

_Dear Yuto,_

_Stop calling me a kitten, I have a name and it’s Ryosuke. I wish I could say this in person but this will suffice for now, so thank you too. You’ve helped me several times already. You’re a really great guy, you know? Please contact me again, I’d love to get to know you better and… play more. Here’s my number, XXX-XXX-XXXX. ;)_

_Ryosuke_

Before Ryosuke could die from his cringiness he left the note and with a final inhale of the room, he left. 

~~~

“YAMADA FUCKING RYOSUKE.” Ryosuke was pushed in the corner by an angry Inoo.

“Look, I don’t care what you do at night or who you go off with,” Inoo began, “but after making my boyfriend cry, running off, and ignoring my calls and texts… I get worried you know? What if… What if something happened to you? You idiot!” this time Inoo pouted, his voice becoming more concerned as he spoke. “Are you alright? Not hurt? Alive?”

“Relax Inoo-chan, I didn’t do anything, I’m alive aren’t I?” Ryosuke tried dodging Inoo, afraid of how he’s going to react if he finds out he was with Yuto.

“Ryosuke. I’m not fucking stupid. I know where you were and what you did.” he said softly, bringing a hand to Ryosuke’s neck.

The marks. He was the stupid one for forgetting the proof of what he did was on him.

“How do you and Yuto keep finding each other?”

Duh. He smells like Yuto too, after being scented by him all last night and sleeping in his damn bed. Ryosuke mentally smacks himself.

“Maybe we’re… soulmates?” Ryosuke tried lightening the mood shrugging slightly, but Inoo just sighed. “Look, he just happened to be around and I… gravitated to him without even thinking…” he saw Inoo’s pained face and almost lost it. 

“I can’t help it okay?! All of a sudden I have a heat and now I’m an omega after 20 years of my life accepting that I was a beta! My life is completely different now and I’m not used to this all!”

Ryosuke knew he should stop shouting but he couldn’t let his feelings be kept down anymore.

“ _You_ were the one who introduced me to this guy in the first place! What am I supposed to do when I’m instantly attracted to an alpha who is willing to take care of me and calm my heats? What do I do, just let him go? Well it’s a shame because he fucked me already. If anything I should be angry at you for hiding things like this from me, it’s obvious that you and ‘Yutti’ have something together! _Kei-chan._ ” Ryosuke felt proud for finally saying what was on his mind.

But his heart dropped when he looked at Inoo. He was crying.

“Hey Inoo-chan. I… I’m sorry I yelled I just-”

“It’s not that Ryosuke. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry Ryosuke.” Inoo fell to his knees, his face in his hands as he sobbed. Ryosuke was so confused, why was he the one apologizing?

“No I should apologize I-”

“NO!” Inoo screamed, scaring the younger. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have agreed to do this. I should have flat out said no. I shouldn’t have put you in danger.”

“I know he’s dangerous, Yuya said that… but I just. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do when-”

“Ryosuke. There’s… more… to that story.” Inoo cut him off again. “I… I’m not supposed to tell you… but I can’t hold it in anymore. You deserve to know.” 

Ryosuke froze. What else could there be?

Inoo took a deep breath.

“Let’s sit down, yeah?” They both went over to their table, sitting across from each other. “Just… try to listen, okay?”

“I understand Inoo-chan. Please, go on.” Ryosuke felt fear, but he forced himself to pay attention. He watched as Inoo took another deep breath.

“Yutti… Yuto is an old friend of mine. We met when I was 11 and he was 10. He was a young innocent prince, everyone loved him, he had a bright personality and always attracted others to him. He was a smart and strong leader, always ready to make the first move and take charge of the situation. I presented first as an omega, I was so scared. But he took care of me. He provided me with suppressants when I needed them and protected me. But when he turned 13… that’s when things began to change.”

Inoo paused in his story. Ryosuke was on the edge of his seat, wondering what was going to happen next. He didn’t even know that Yuto was his own age; he assumed that he was older like Inoo. Inoo took another deep breath, before continuing.

“Yuto presented as an alpha, which his family praised him for it, happy that they’ll have a strong alpha leading their family. His father kept him busy and I was unable to see him as much, I would always see him training, fighting dummies and other people. There were times when he would sneak out at night so we could meet but he was always so stressed and tired from this whole mess. This isn’t what he wanted.”

The younger nodded as Inoo continued his story, fully believing that Yuto didn’t want to have this kind of lifestyle, wishing that he could help him in some way.

“I was so sad, it was like I was losing my friend. But they had a younger son, Raiya, so I began to play with him instead. But one day, I found him by himself and crying. I asked him what was wrong and he says that his big brother did something terrible. I was so worried so I asked what he did. And… Raiya said he killed someone. Yuto had tried resisting, but one of his friends was killed... and if he refused further he would have been the next one to be killed.”

Inoo started to cry again, Ryosuke gave him time, rubbing circles on the elder’s back until he was ready to continue.

Yuto was just fighting for his friends’ lives and his own under the orders of his family, he realizes, and has been since he was barely a teen.

“His father found out that he was sneaking out at night and banned him from meeting any of his friends just so he doesn’t get more attached, even to the extent of making him move away. I’m pretty sure he lost most of his friends. We were unable to contact each other so I thought I lost him for good. Until one day… my family happened to move here, a couple years ago. One fateful day around last year, I ran into him on the streets.”

Last year? That’s also around when he and Inoo first began talking to each other and became friends.

“We recognized each other right away and were both surprised, uncertain if it was okay to be friends again at first, but we got along just like old times and I so desperately wanted our relationship to repair, even if he is still a little awkward around me. He looked so soft and kind, like his pure younger self, but… he was still full of sadness and pain and I wanted to heal him after all he’s been through.”

Me too, Ryosuke thinks to himself.

“He started telling me how he’s become a professional hitman and that he’s going to get a new target soon that goes to our university.”

Ryosuke’s gut tightened. He can’t mean…

“I didn’t know what to do in that situation, so I just laughed. I asked what if it was me who was the target. He hesitated, before saying he wasn’t certain. But he might do it because it’s his job and he can’t refuse his family. I respect him for being honest. I asked him about Raiya… and I couldn’t believe my ears when Yuto said he ran away from home, though I don’t blame him. I don’t remember too much after that. But the next week he texted me his target.”

Inoo looked grave, looking at him directly in the eyes.

“Yamada Ryosuke was all the text said. Ryosuke, you’re the one Yuto was supposed to kill a year ago.”

~~~

Ryosuke could barely sleep that night, his mind racing as it kept trying to make sense of Inoo’s story.

_Several hours ago..._

“What? Me? Why me?” Ryosuke was startled, what could have made him be on the hit list? He tried to recall what’s he done so far in his life but couldn’t think of anything.

“That… I’m not sure of… But I...“ Inoo stopped, looking at the time then getting up. “Let’s take a break. I’m supposed to meet Yuya tonight. I have to get ready and leave.”

“But Inoo-chan you can’t just leave me hanging like that!” Ryosuke whined, Inoo only smiling and patting his hair.

“I’ll see you soon.”

_Now_

Why didn’t Yuto kill him yet? If he was assigned to be killed a year ago, does this mean he’s not going to be killed anymore? He stared at his phone, hoping Yuto would have called or texted him by now but there was no response. The latest message being from Inoo that he was staying over Yuya’s tonight.

Bastard.

His mind swirled with the new information Inoo told him, trying to process it all.

Yuto apparently knew him for a whole year, yet he doesn’t remember ever seeing him around. There’s no way he could forget such a pretty face. As if on cue, Yuto’s face pops into his head, the way he smiles around others and the different smile he gets, as if he’s unsure if he should get closer yet wanting to. Even while having sex, Ryosuke knew there was a bit of hesitation.

He must’ve been so lonely all these years being forced into this business, but he still has a big heart that cared for his friends, such as Inoo.

Speaking of Inoo, he couldn’t believe that Inoo knew all of this and didn't tell him, but he couldn’t feel angry at him. He just wanted to know why Inoo became friends with him.

Not knowing what else to do, he just cried.

~~~

The next morning, the door opened slowly, Inoo peeking in with some chocolate in his hands, noticing Ryosuke was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

“Hey…” he started softly, worried for his friend, but didn’t want to pressure him in speaking. “This is from both me and Yuya.” he says, placing the chocolate next to him.

He forced a smile for Inoo, grateful to have him as his friend.

“I just wish Yuto would message me or something…” Ryosuke said without thinking.

“He hasn’t been answering me either.” Inoo sighed, “He probably went ahead and disappeared again.”

“Does Yuya know all of this?” Ryosuke dares to ask.

“He knows my past relationship with Yuto, but doesn’t know that you’re Yuto’s target, he just likes being your friend, even though he doesn't say it, and wants to protect you from everyone who seems dangerous.”

Ryosuke couldn’t help but laugh at that, how fitting of Yuya.

“Inoo-chan… what is your relationship now with Yuto?” Ryosuke looked right at Inoo, who shifted uncomfortably. “What’s the rest of the story?”

Inoo sighed, but nodded. 

“I had no idea who you were when he texted me your name, I just figured it would be easy considering you were a total stranger, but the next week he told me he couldn’t do it. When I asked why, he wouldn’t tell me, and I still don’t really know why, so I was curious what it was about you. I looked for you myself, to help him. I didn’t understand why he had so much trouble killing a beta like you. I admit, I hated you. You were always so happy, so popular with everyone. I was jealous. So I decided to help Yuto to get rid of you.”

Inoo paused, looking like he was about to cry.

His beta life. Ryosuke was pretty popular among girls and even some boys, so he was honestly surprised that Inoo hadn’t heard about him, but he does understand why Inoo didn’t like him. Since presenting as an omega, more people started to flock around him but not for the reasons that he wanted, though his beta friends seemed to drift away from him.

“I promised him I would do what I can.” Inoo continued. “You were too flawless, so I approached you to find your weaknesses. You turned out to be a rather friendly guy, and I ended up liking being your friend. I pleaded to Yuto not to hurt you. He wasn’t angry. Yuto disappeared after that. I was so scared for you, so I asked you if you wanted to be roommates to stay close to you and protect you, I wasn’t expecting you to actually say yes.” Inoo chuckled.

“I’m really glad we’re roommates, you’ve helped me more than others have.” Ryosuke said softly. He was grateful that Inoo wanted to protect him.

“Half a year passed by and I never heard from Yuto again, I thought things were okay again and I could be your friend like normal. But… Yuto returned and he found out we were roommates. He wanted to meet you, but I was scared. I didn’t want him to get close to you because I was scared he would hurt you. So I kept putting it off. I kept saying things like you were too busy or I was busy. But that night… that night you… had your first heat I was scared and panicked. I didn’t know who to call and Yuto just popped into my head. I wanted you to be safe. I should’ve just called Yuya that night."

Inoo looked down, about to cry. 

“And now you’re meeting with him everywhere. Everytime I smell him on you I feel so worried.”

“He hasn’t tried hurting me, it’s okay.” Ryosuke tries to reassure his friend.

Honestly, he couldn’t imagine Yuto purposefully hurting him.

It still doesn’t make sense to Ryosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense, it's a lot of dialogue I know and I wasn't sure how to break it up... I actually took a bunch of things out lol  
> If there are any questions I'm happy to try to answer! :)


	7. Unforgettable

_ Sounds. Something was coming back. He got excited, even though he didn’t know what to expect. But he couldn’t feel the same excitement coming from the other thing. His heart felt like it was going to break. It was getting closer... _

_ A couple months later _

“Eh? How did you even get this answer? It’s actually impressive how wrong it is.” Inoo frowned shaking his head as he slaps the paper Ryosuke was working on. "You missed a step and here you used the wrong-"  


“Uggggggh.” Ryosuke just groaned to cut him off, wanting to finish this as soon as possible. “Who even needs this in their future?” he stared helplessly at the dozens of never ending math problems he’s done and hasn’t done in front of him. His brain felt like a potato being deep fried, too tired to think about numbers. He knows he can be stupid sometimes, but doing work like this makes him feel even more stupid.

Math is stupid.

“C’mon Ryosuke, you asked me to help you with your homework, I know you can do it.” Inoo pats his back comfortingly, “So I’m not going to stop until you get it right or else I won’t be able to sleep at night wondering if you’re going to fail the next exam or not.”

“I’m not going to fail! Probably.” Ryosuke shot back, but he was already picturing the rest of his life as a beggar, wandering around the streets trying to make a living. He shivered, pushing the thought away. “Alright let’s do this!”

“That’s the spirit! Now try this one, it’s similar to this practice one.”

Ryosuke stared at the problem, thinking long and hard.

Just... focus...

He crumpled up the paper.

“Ryosuke no!” Inoo cried out, grabbing the paper from his friend’s hands and trying to smooth it out again.

“Ugh can we take a break? Or something? Please?” Ryosuke gave his best puppy eyes, knowing that he could make people melt with them.

Inoo squints at him, sighing with a slight smile.

“Aaah that’s not fair, you know I can’t resist your puppy eyes. Alright fine you win.”

Ryosuke stood up, twirling around as he pumped his fist in the air. 

“I wanna bake.” He announced, already skipping towards the kitchen before Inoo could change his mind, checking if all the ingredients he needs are available. “There’s the flour… sugar… of course chocolate chips….” he continues to mumble to himself as he takes out each ingredient. 

“Oh? It’s been awhile! What are you making?” Inoo excitedly came up next to Ryosuke, peeking over his shoulder at the ingredients.

Ryosuke flashed a bright grin.

“Cookies!”

~~~

“God, I thank you for blessing me with this amazing human of a cook.” Inoo dramatically held a warm cookie in the air, fresh out of the oven, Ryosuke holding in his laughter as Inoo kissed it before taking a slow bite, savoring the delicious sweet. “Oh it tastes like heaven, I think I can die happy now.” Inoo whispered, rubbing at an eye as if he was about to start crying over the cookie.

Ryosuke doubled over, feeling his stomach beginning to hurt from laughing too hard. He looked over at Inoo who was giving him a relieved look.

“What’s that face for?” Ryosuke nudged his friend’s side with an elbow.

“You’re finally smiling and laughing again.” Inoo replied simply.

Ryosuke just took a bite of a cookie, relishing the sweetness, Inoo didn’t know why he wanted to bake specifically chocolate chip cookies. How long has it been? It’s Winter now, the semester nearly over. It’s been a few months since he last saw Yuto, never getting a single message from him. Is he even still alive? He missed the younger boy, so much more than he can handle. There are so many questions he wanted to ask him and clear up the fog in his mind and everything that was going on.

Ryosuke sighed.

“What are you talking about? I smile and laugh a lot.” Ryosuke rolled his eyes, sitting by the window and watching the trees sway in the wind. He was surprised to feel gentle arms around his neck, Inoo resting his head on top of his.

“You were really whiny at first, it was all you ever talked about. How much you missed him, how much you hated him, how much you wanted to hear and feel him.” Inoo chuckled, making Ryosuke blush. “I know you’re still not over him, but just know I’m proud of you for going through all this pain of waiting.”

Ryosuke closed his eyes, remembering one of the nights he had a heat.

_ A month ago _

“Yutti… Yutti.” Ryosuke cried out, wanting nothing but him, but still clutching on to his friend, Yuya. He felt so hot, too hot, his skin scorching him under his tight clothes that he needs to remove right now and rub off on something to give him some relief.

“Yama-chan, you’re doing so well.” Yuya was playing with his hair and rubbing his back. But his hands felt different from Yuto’s, he just couldn’t say it. “Don’t worry. I got you…” Ryosuke was still affected by the alpha’s words, calming slightly, but it never felt like it was enough for him, his mind still focused on one person.

“Yuya, where is Yutti?” Ryosuke searched into the elder’s eyes, hoping to find some answers, hoping that he would be nearby to touch him, to guide him to cloud 9 again and again.

“He’s… somewhere. Just give him some more time.” Yuya was still uncomfortable that Ryosuke wanted to get close to the man he despised, but it wasn’t his right to control who Ryosuke wanted to love.

“How long? How much longer do I have to wait?”

Yuya didn’t answer, and comforted the crying omega until he fell asleep.

_ Now _

“I must’ve been so annoying to you and Yuya, I’m sorry for troubling you guys. I’m so thankful I have you guys in my life.” Ryosuke hugged Inoo’s arms around his chest. He really was thankful he had these two as friends he can trust, Yuya coming in to calm him through his heats and Inoo always supporting him and providing him with suppressants and giving him information on what to expect, since part of him is still denying that he’s an omega.

“Yeah you are pretty annoying sometimes.” Inoo teased as Ryosuke turned and swatted his arm. “But it’s pretty cute, not going to lie.” he winked at the younger, forgetting that he once hated him. “Speaking of heats, isn’t yours due soon?”

Ryosuke groaned out loud. As much as he appreciated the couple helping him, he still hated going through those hellish times. He touches his own skin, already feeling a little too sensitive.

“I can’t wait to hear you beg for Yuto again.” Inoo smirked as he walked away with another cookie. “I think I’m going to bed, good night, Ryosuke.”

“That’s what you _ think _ is going to happen!” Ryosuke called back, though he knew he was going to anyways.

He stared out the window for a bit longer, wondering if he ever will see Yuto again, wishing that he would just appear in front of him. As much as he wanted to just forget and move on, for some reason he couldn’t. His memories tugged at him, there was something about Yuto that made him want him. Something… familiar.

His head hurt. It hurt so much.

He didn’t feel himself falling.

There was a crash, as his body hit the floor.

He heard his name being called.

But his consciousness was already drifting away.

~~~

“Please calm down, I promise you Yamada-san will be okay.”

“How do you know? Are you 100% sure? Like, really really sure?”

Ryosuke shifted slightly, a little upset he was awoken by multiple voices in the room, not wanting to open his eyes just yet and sleep a little longer. He figured he was in a hospital room, the familiar bed and sounds surrounding him. There was a past injury he got when he was younger that makes him pass out on occasion, though it hasn’t happened in awhile.

“Yes I will be okay Inoo-chan, now stop talking before I make you.” he muttered, his voice rough from still being half asleep.

“Ryosuke you’re awake!” a loud voice cried out, two people immediately shushing him.

“Kei-chan shh be mindful of his injury and others here, please.”

Ah. Yuya was here too. And the other person must be a nurse.

He opened his eyes to see Inoo right in front of his face, wide eyed and teary.

“Oh God I thought you were gone I was so worried!”

Ryosuke reached up to ruffle the mushroom hair with a soft smile, trying to reassure him that he was (almost) perfectly fine.

“Sorry to make you worried Inoo-chan. Thank you for taking care of me and bringing me here.” He turned to Yuya. “And thank you too Yuya for being here as well. I will be okay.”

“Of course.” Yuya nodded, smiling back.

“Okay now that you two have seen your friend awake, I need to run some tests now so I’m going to ask you both to leave.” The nurse chimed in kindly, glad to be able to do her job properly soon.

Inoo pouted, but Yuya took his hand and started to lead them out.

“We’ll be waiting Ryosuke!” Inoo called out, blowing kisses as he was being dragged out the door.

“I’ll be out sooner than you guys know it!” Ryosuke called back, the nurse frowning and putting a finger to her lips. Ryosuke smiled and shrugged.

“... You have good friends.” she commented, almost longingly, checking his vitals and taking notes. 

“Sorry about my two friends, they must’ve have caused some troubles for you. And others. They may seem odd, but they are actually good people.” Ryosuke sighed.

“Too bad you weren’t conscious for your third friend to visit, though he didn’t cause any trouble like those two.” she said as she began preparing her tests. 

A third?

“Who was it?” Ryosuke’s heart sped up, leaning forward.

She thought for a second, putting a finger to her lips.

“Hm. I didn’t get his name. Tall, black hair, handsome, you know. He was quite worried for you but he hid it pretty well. He even offered to help take care of you, what a good alpha.” she winked at Ryosuke with a knowing look, making him blush.

Fucking asshole. He disappears for months and then he shows up when he’s not even conscious? What a guy.

He’s going to have to slap him (kiss him) later.

~~~

“Ryooosuke-chan!”

Ryosuke grunted as Inoo ran up to him, picking him up and spinning around a few times.

“Inoo-chan! Careful!” The medicine he takes when this happens always makes him a bit dizzier for a bit, and being spun around is not helping.

“Oops sorry, I was just excited.” Inoo put him down, keeping his hands on his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me you had this injury?” he lightly scolded him. “I had no idea what was happening, I just heard a loud crash and you were on the floor already losing consciousness!”

“I’m sorry Inoo-chan, Yuya. It’s been awhile since it has happened and it’s not something I go around telling everyone or comes up in conversation.” he explained looking down at the ground.

“As long as you’re okay then it’s fine.” Yuya gave Ryosuke a light hug, the younger appreciating his gentleness unlike a certain someone. 

But speaking of someone else.

“Did you guys see Yuto around?” he hoped that it was recent and that he could catch up to him.

The couple exchanged a look, both shaking their heads.

“I sent him a text earlier but we didn’t see him anywhere and we’ve been around this whole time.” Inoo frowned.

“Except that one time we were waiting and you fell asleep on me and I couldn’t move so I fell asleep too.” Yuya pointed out.

“Ohh yeah. There was that time.” Inoo thought for a bit. “I guess it was around that time.”

Ryosuke was about to say something when his phone started ringing.

An unknown number.

“Sorry I’m going to take this.” Ryosuke headed outside and shakily clicked the button on his phone.

“ _ Oh you’re finally awake” _

Hearing that voice made Ryosuke’s heart skip a beat, not having heard it in too long, and making his body heat up. So many questions spun through his head, not sure what to say first so he ends up just sputtering out noises.

“ _ How are you feeling? Are you still at the hospital?”  _ Yuto’s voice was full of concern, talking over the busy sounds of cars and people in the background.

“I-I’m fine. I was just about to leave, I’m just outside it actually.”

“ _ Oh good! Wait there for a bit, I’ll be there soon.” _

The line went dead.

Ryosuke’s heart started beating faster. He was finally going to see Yuto again after so many months.

Forgetting that he had left Inoo and Yuya behind, he stood in place, waiting in the spot he was told to wait in.

~~~

“Ryosuke.”

Ryosuke’s eyes widened, running before he can realize who it was, leaping into the arms of the one he missed the most, taking a deep inhale of his scent.

“Yuto!” his voice was muffled as he planted his face into his chest.

“Hi. I’m back.” Ryosuke could feel Yuto’s relief in his voice, instantly melting as he felt the younger running his hand through his hair, massaging his scalp gently, enjoying the contact more than he thought he would, the fingers feeling so good as they twirled and rubbed around...

Oh right. He was supposed to be angry at him.

“Where were you all this time?” even though he wanted to sound firm, his voice was only a tiny squeak. He sneaked a peek up at Yuto’s face, feeling like jelly as he takes a good look at him again.

“Did you miss me that much?” Yuto chuckled, sending warmth throughout Ryosuke’s body. “I had some important business to attend to and I’ve just returned.”

Ryosuke thought of the man that was with Yuto before they had met the last time, but he pushed it away, only wanting to fill his mind with good thoughts. Thoughts of Yuto.

“Would you like to come home with me?” Yuto suggested carefully, bringing his nose closer to the smaller male’s neck, inhaling, Ryosuke instantly nodding, desiring more skin contact than just his hands.

And in other places.

“Yes please, I would love to.”

“Alright, let’s go.” he pried himself away from Ryosuke, the elder pouting from the loss of heat, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Ryosuke intertwined their fingers, beaming when Yuto didn’t let go.

~~~

The moment they took one step into Yuto’s apartment, Ryosuke eagerly jumped onto Yuto’s bed, arms extended, ready to take him right there and then, already feeling a bit aroused, but Yuto just laughed as he takes his time shrugging off his jacket.

“Relax, let’s just chill for now, yeah? You must be exhausted, get some sleep.”

“But Yutti,” Ryosuke pouted. “I want you. I slept so much at the hospital and I’m fine now.”

“You can have me later, I have work to do. Besides…” Yuto’s voice lowered. “Wouldn’t it be more fun once you are fully in heat?”

Ryosuke hated that he had a point.

“Ugh. Fine. BUT!” Ryosuke stressed holding up a finger. “If I’m going to nap, you’re going to nap with me.”

Yuto stared blankly back at him, blinking a couple times.

“I-I mean. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ryosuke blushed, lying down and covering his body with a blanket, facing the wall.

Stupid Ryosuke, he thought, mentally smacking himself. You’re too eager. He probably thinks you’re super weird for missing him this much.

He felt the bed dip next to him, an arm draping over him, hugging his torso, heat comfortably flush against his back.

“Mmm… I suppose I can get my work done later.” Yuto whispered close to his ear, slowly dragging his lips along his neck, not quite kissing his skin, but still enough to send shivers down Ryosuke’s spine. Ryosuke tilted his head, giving the younger better access to his neck, but Yuto just laughed again, shifting a bit and placing his head on Ryosuke’s, planting small kisses on his hair.

“You’re such a tease.” Ryosuke grumbled, trying to sound hurt, only making the younger laugh more.

“I can’t help it, you’re too fun.” Yuto replied, amusement in his voice.

“I’m going to get you back, you know.”

“Oh, yeah? I’d like to see you try.”

“Hmph. Maybe I will then. Just you wait.”

“You won’t last long.”

“Neither will you.”

“Only because it’s you.”

Ryosuke bites his lip, a blush threatening to cover his whole face. Only Yuto has ever made him feel this way, willing to give himself up for him.

They continued to spoon each other, enjoying how perfectly their bodies fit together, more comfortable than ever before.

It was honestly one of the best experiences he could have.

"You make such a good pillow. So soft and warm…" Yuto mumbled into his hair, squeezing his body tighter.

Ryosuke wanted to fight back, but with all the warmth he was feeling, his exhaustion was kicking in quickly, his eyelids drooping shut.

He let himself get taken away into the darkness.

~~~

Yuto felt the omega sink into unconsciousness, his breathing becoming even, his chest rising and falling slower, his heart calming.

Cute. 

He inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries from the shorter's hair, allowing himself to calm down as well, physically feeling his stress leave his body. The omega was so warm and comforting. He needed this. He wanted to just stay like this forever, forget about everything else. His duties.  _ Them _ .

“Yutti…"

Yuto smirked in amusement, he was already dreaming, moreover of  _ him _ . 

"Yes, my kitten?" Yuto replied softly, not wanting to actually wake him up. 

"I love you thiiiiis much."

Yuto didn't respond right away. Was this okay to do? Was he making a bad or a good decision? How long before  _ they _ find him? 

He didn't care. Not right now. 

"I love you too."

It didn't take long for Yuto to fall asleep as well. 

~~~

So warm. Ryosuke snuggled close, feeling Yuto’s strong chest rise and fall. He liked watching the younger boy sleep. He looked calm and at peace, his worries faded away. Ryosuke soaked in all his perfect features, allowing himself to stare at his beauty. Not to mention he smells so damn appetizing. He licked his own lips, so badly wanting to kiss him awake to taste him, but he figured Yuto must’ve been pretty tired too, so he settled for just watching him sleep for now. 

"You're so beautiful." Ryosuke breathed out. 

"Says you." Yuto tightened his hold around the shorter, who gasped in surprise.

"How long were you awake for?" Ryosuke tried hiding his face in Yuto’s chest, feeling his skin heat up over the fact that he heard him. 

"Mmm not long.” Yuto responded innocently, nuzzling his chin into Ryosuke’s hair.

What a liar.

They enjoyed cuddling each other, their arms holding on tight, afraid that if one of them lets go they would lose the other. 

Ryosuke wanted to stay like that forever.

Except he was starving.

“Let me cook something for you.” Ryosuke reluctantly pried himself away and headed over to the small kitchen area.

“You… can cook?” Yuto seemed surprised.

“Of course! Don’t underestimate me!” He loved cooking for other people, especially for people that he likes and people he wants to impress. 

“Let’s see what you have~” Ryosuke opened the fridge to find…

Nothing.

A completely empty fridge.

He looked around at the cupboards and drawers, to once again find nothing he can cook anything with. Not even rice.

“Uh. I just returned home today and I haven’t been out to buy anything yet? I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone to want to cook.” Yuto admitted sheepishly, scratching his neck. “I usually just order takeout or something since it’s easier anyways.”

How does this man survive on his own?

“This is… fine. We just need to go out and buy-”

“That’s not a good idea.” Yuto interrupted, getting close and taking a deep inhale of the elder’s sweet scent.

Oh right. His heat. How embarrassing would it be for him to start begging Yuto to fuck him in the middle of a grocery store?

“I’m down for some takeout then. I’ll cook for you another day.” he promised, smiling as the taller got excited.

“Oh great! I’ve been craving sushi. I know a place, my treat.” Yuto replied, already taking out his phone, walking off in a different direction.

Ryosuke couldn’t help but smile.

This is going to be a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter up~ I hope it's okay and there's not any confusion 🙂  
> Decided there will be 10 chapters in total, so only three more after this one, and I just need to finish up the last chapter! Thank you for sticking around 💙  
> Feedback is always appreciated as usual~


	8. Feeling Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for another chapter of explicit sex! Because I can't help myself ;)

_ Movement. Footsteps. The faint presence starting to feel more real, more tangible as it cautiously approaches. Waiting. Waiting. It’s starting to accept him. He just has to wait a little longer then he can get what he desires. _

Ryosuke was just telling Yuto about his studies when the doorbell rang, the younger instantly jumping at the sound and rushing over to get the door. 

He placed a box on the table in front of him, causing Ryosuke to be a little confused. Yuto grinned at the elder, opening the box to reveal…

Two cake slices? Made of sushi?

“It’s so pretty.” Ryosuke breathed out, staring at the glistening layers of rice and fish in front of him. 

Salmon, tuna, roe, egg, ground meat and more… Ryosuke’s stomach rumbled.

“I shared a whole one of these when I with some friends once and it was delicious, though there were some other circumstances that made it… difficult to finish.” Yuto shuddered at the thought. “There was so much other food we had to finish that day.”

The two enjoyed their sushi cake laughing together, occasionally offering to feed the other despite having the same food on their plates.

“I’m telling you, it was so weird to dress in drag and eat all those sweets! It was hell.” Yuto pretended to flip the long hair he didn’t have, making Ryosuke laugh.

“I’d totally pay to see you do drag again.” the image of Yuto wearing a wig and heavy makeup was something he would love to see.

“Maybe for you. But I’m going to make you do it with me.” Yuto smirked evilly, slowing crawling towards him, reaching over to touch his skin.

“I’d like to see you try to get me to do it.” Ryosuke challenged, letting Yuto wrap his arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek into his hair.

“You smell sweeter than all those sweets I ate that day combined.” Yuto sighed, moving his lips to his neck, nibbling his skin as his hands rubbed slow circles on his back. “Makes me want to devour you all day.”

Ryosuke wrapped his arms around Yuto’s torso, breathing in his heady scent, his head spinning already.

The two stayed like that for awhile, Ryosuke feeling sensitivity in his skin rising, his thoughts filling with only Yuto, and his lower half starting to burn with desire.

He was in heat.

Yuto picked up Ryosuke bridal style, making the elder yelp slightly, and brought him to his bed, shoving his face into his neck littering small kisses on his hot skin as he ran his hands all over his body, making Ryosuke squirm with sensitivity.

_ This _ is what Ryosuke has been craving all these months. All those times he went into heat without Yuto were painful for the omega. He only wanted Yuto to touch him from now on.

“Please Yuto. Just fuck me.” he whimpered, urging the alpha to speed up, already sick of the slow pace Yuto always teases him with.

“Just as needy as I remember.” Yuto smirked, pulling off both his and the shorter’s shirt off, rubbing their bodies together.

“S-shut up.” Ryosuke said in between moans, the skin on skin contact overwhelming his senses as their scents mixed together.

Ryosuke knew what he wanted.

He rolled them over so that he was sitting on top of Yuto’s stomach, pleased with himself as he looked at his surprised face for a moment before leaning down and kissing his chest, slowly running his fingers over each inch of skin and licking where he touches.

Yuto moaned encouragingly as the elder got lower and lower, finally reaching the top of his jeans.

Oh that beautiful smell. 

Ryosuke pushed and rubbed his face into Yuto’s clothed crotch, the rough material on his cheek making him want to cry out, but feeling Yuto’s member slowly swelling in the small space it has distracted him from the slight pain.

Although he planned to see Yuto become more undone and whine for him, as expected the omega couldn’t wait much longer for that and eagerly fumbled with Yuto’s belt as fast as he can. He pulled his pants and underwear down, just enough to free Yuto’s cock from it’s confinement, the heavy scent whacking Ryosuke in the face, making him salviate.

He needed him in his mouth.

He gazed lovingly for a bit before taking it in his hands and giving a slow, strong lick from the base to the tip, savoring his taste as he looked over at Yuto, his sharp eyes burning holes in his skin. He kissed the cock in his hands a few times, before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking gently as Yuto moaned lowly at the hot contact.

He felt Yuto shifting, sitting up so that he could tread his fingers into his hair, pulling his head in gently to take more of his length in his mouth, even though he knew every bit wouldn’t fit. With more confidence, he slowly went down on Yuto, taking in as much as he can before moving back up, his hand twisting around, wishing he was able to take all of him in his mouth. But that will take practice and he’ll get there eventually.

He repeated the action a few times, feeling him near the back of his throat each time, focusing on making the other feel good, feeling him get bigger and harder in his mouth.

Yuto gave a small thrust when he was close to his throat, making the elder moan around his cock and come up for air, in turn making Yuto shiver as vibrations went through his body.

“Your mouth feels amazing.” Yuto just groaned out as Ryosuke stroked him, looking directly in his eyes.

Ryosuke took Yuto back into his mouth, feeling Yuto give another shallow thrust. And another. Slowing increasing in speed and depth. The omega tried his best to relax his throat muscles, wanting to take him in further as Yuto began hitting the back of his throat. 

He wanted more.

Ryosuke kept moaning, knowing that the alpha loved it, his thrusts getting slightly rougher. He kept his head as still as possible, his hands clawing at Yuto’s thighs, feeling Yuto pull his head in as he thrusted in. He looked up at Yuto, his eyes focused on his cock entering and leaving his open mouth. They made eye contact and Ryosuke swears the look Yuto gave him melted him.

The alpha pulled his cock out, pulling Ryosuke up and kissing his neck, the omega moaning brokenly.

“Touch me Yuto. Please.” his voice slightly battered from the abuse.

Yuto pushed him aside to reach over for the drawer nearby to grab some lube and a condom, Ryosuke impatiently straddling him on the edge of the bed so that Yuto could reattach his lips on the elder’s neck.

Wanting to speed things up, Ryosuke tried undoing his own jeans, but was too disoriented, his fingers not doing what he wanted. Yuto helped him pull his pants and underwear off, finally freeing his painfully hard cock, giving it a few quick strokes while also removing the rest of his own clothing.

It was only the second time Ryosuke’s been exposed like this to Yuto, making him blush as the man eyed him over. He wrapped his arms around his neck, looking at Yuto dreamily, waiting for what was next.

“Do you… want it like this?” Yuto raised an eyebrow, rubbing his cock between Ryosuke’s ass cheeks, making him gasp at the friction.

“Nnn. Yes. Yes please. I want to ride you.” Ryosuke moaned into Yuto’s shoulders.

He felt Yuto shift, spreading lube on his fingers and reaching over to touch his entrance. With a silent nod as consent, he started to push a long finger in, slowly moving it back and forth it around to make room for more. 

“Hurry.” was all Ryosuke said, trying to relax his body faster; he was willing to accept the pain, as long as he would have Yuto’s cock inside him faster.

Sensing Ryosuke’s impatience, he tried pushing a second finger in, meeting resistance as his body rejected the intrusion.

It did hurt, but Ryosuke gritted his teeth, pushing back on his fingers, knowing that the pleasure will soon take over his senses.

Yuto wrapped his free hand around his cock, slowly stroking it to make Ryosuke forget about the pain, the omega wanting to cry from the sensations. 

When Ryosuke was loose enough for a third finger, the pleasure started to overcome the pain and he couldn’t hold back his moans, panting heavily as he rubbed his cheek against Yuto’s skin.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Just fill me up with your cock.” he was desperate and couldn’t wait any longer.

Yuto pulled his fingers out to grab the condom, ripping it open and rolling it over his own cock, making Ryosuke face him and look into his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Yuto mumbled, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes. Please, Yuto, please.” the elder whined. “I need you inside.” he reached over, grabbing Yuto’s cock to position it at his hole, slowly sinking down on it.

So good. So good.

He bit back a scream, missing being filled up, feeling empty for far too long, but he finally has what he’s been craving for, the burn more prominent than the last time, considering there was less time spent preparing him, but he didn’t care. He needed Yuto.

“You’re doing so well, taking my cock.” Yuto groaned as more of his cock became sheathed in the impossibly tight heat. His hands gently spreading his ass, trying to help the movement smoother.

Ryosuke was so  _ full _ when he reached the bottom, relishing how Yuto twitched and pulsed inside of him. He raised himself up and back down several times, trying to get used to Yuto’s size, knowing that the younger wasn’t moving with worry for hurting him, and was letting him control the speed.

“O-okay. Okay. It’s okay Yuto, you can move. Just fuck me. Please.” Ryosuke begged, gently biting Yuto’s shoulder.

“Under your command.” Yuto replied roughly, before thrusting upwards hard, making Ryosuke see stars as he made a strangled noise. 

They started a rhythm together, Yuto thrusting up as Ryosuke pushed down, feeling Yuto so deep inside him.

His stomach was already burning with the desire to come. But it was too soon.

“Sl-slow down. I want this to last longer.” Ryosuke whined, knowing it would still end too soon, but appreciated Yuto slowing down, thrusting deeply rather than quickly.

“You feel so good around me.” Yuto said in between kisses on his chest. “You’re so beautiful, Ryosuke.”

Ryosuke has never felt so loved before.

He brought his hands around Yuto’s face and made him look at him. Behind all the lust, he saw kindness and love in his eyes, something that he doesn’t see all that often. It’s been so long since someone has looked at him like this, his heart swelling.

Ryosuke was about to lean over to connect their lips, but Yuto went for his neck again, biting at the flesh.

“I don’t think I can last much longer.” he mumbled against his skin.

“Same here, please touch me?” the omega requested weakly, to which Yuto complied immediately.

Ryosuke bit his lips, feeling Yuto speed up his thrusts a bit, timing it with his strokes.

“Yuto, Yuto.” Ryosuke bit his lip. “I’m going to come.” his orgasm was nearing and he couldn’t handle it, letting Yuto thrust into him how he wanted.

“Oh God, Ryosuke. Fuck.” Yuto kept speeding up, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room along with their moans.

“Yutti!” With a cry, Ryosuke fell apart first, his come trapped between them, landing on both their stomachs.

The alpha quickly moved his mouth to Ryosuke’s scent gland and without warning bit down hard.

Ryosuke was sure he blacked out for a second, the pleasure overwhelming him as his orgasm took him to cloud nine, Yuto thrusting and stroking him through it, giving extra pleasure.

Yuto pulled out, removing the condom and came between them, Ryosuke gasping as he felt his hot come on his stomach, mixing with his own.

Yuto leaned his forehead on Ryosuke’s looking into each other’s eyes, staying like that for a bit as they came down from their highs, panting.

It all just felt so right.

Ryosuke’s urge to kiss him came back.

But he missed his chance again as Yuto leaned up and kissed his forehead, bringing Ryosuke’s face into the crook of his neck.

They were both sweaty, the stickiness on their stomachs becoming uncomfortable, but Yuto was so warm, his forehead radiating heat, spreading throughout his body.

Sleepy.

He felt his body being moved and placed down on the bed. He didn’t want Yuto to leave, despite wanting to be cleaned up again and taken care by the alpha after their rough sex.

He felt his scent gland pulsing where Yuto marked him, and he smiled knowing that he really did belong to Yuto now.

“Yutti.” his consciousness was already fading.

“Yes, my love?” came the reply.

“I love you.” he was too tired to feel embarrassed. 

Ryosuke didn’t hear what Yuto said.


	9. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for domestic/family violence

_ Sounds were getting clearer. He could hear a voice calling for help. He moved, stumbling a bit, but was able to stand, at least he thinks. I finally found you. I’m not letting you go again. It’s been too long. Far too long. I’ve been so lost.  _

Ryosuke woke up, wearing only an oversized sweater that smells like Yuto. He was incredibly warm and loved it but he wanted the real body next to him, so he shifted in the bed, wincing as his body ached, looking over for his alpha.

Yuto was bent over a bunch of papers, his eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the print. He released a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Ryosuke wanted to heal him. He decided he doesn’t want to see Yuto like this ever again.

“Yuuuutooo.” he called out softly, causing the taller to jump a bit at the sudden noise, turning to Ryosuke, his facial features instantly softening at the sight.

“Ryosuke…” he watched as Yuto put down the papers he was reading and headed over to him, lying down next to him and hugging him, burying his face in his hair.

“Ow, please be careful with my body.” Ryosuke winced again.

Yuto didn’t say anything, but he softened his hold, gently massaging where he was sore, relieving some of the aches in his body.

None of them said a word, simply enjoying the presence of the other quietly. 

But Ryosuke knew something was wrong and he figured Yuto wouldn’t talk about it openly, so he eventually had to break the quiet to get the younger to talk.

“Hey, you seem stressed, tell me what’s wrong?” he dared to ask, pulling away slightly and looking at his tired face.

“It’s nothing, just work related stuff. Don’t worry about me.” he gave small smile, but Ryosuke wasn’t stupid, it was a forced smile.

Ryosuke heart became heavy. If this was about his job then that means he might be involved. He took a deep breath, not wanting to talk about it but he knew he had to.

“Yuto… please be honest with me. What happened to… whatever his name was. That guy you you were with the day before you disappeared. The one you… the one you k-kissed.” Ryosuke needed to hear the answer from Yuto, who tensed up.

“We broke up.” he replied simply. “How’s Kei-chan doing?”

Ryosuke sat up, looking right into Yuto’s eyes.

“Don’t change the subject. What did you do to him?” Ryosuke put some force into his words, trying to be stern.

“I told you, we broke up. Stopped seeing each other.” Yuto frowned. “You really do not have to worry about him, he won’t bother us.”

Ryosuke felt hurt that Yuto wasn’t telling him everything.

“I know…” Ryosuke said softly, looking down at his lap, missing that Yuto’s eyes widened. “Inoo-chan told me the story… he told me everything about your past and your job and me.”

Yuto instantly back away, the loss of heat confusing him.

“You… know? Then why? Why are you still being so nice to me?” his voice was hard, scaring the smaller one.

“Yuto I-” panic began rising in his chest.

“What, because you pity me?” Yuto interrupted. “Because you wanted to make my life even more miserable by pretending to love me?”

“No, that’s not it I-”

“Okay, you caught me then. I’m a fucking murderer, I know. I get told to kill someone and I just do it no questions asked. Now you get to report me. Good for you for being the good guy.” Yuto’s voice was becoming shaky. “Go ahead, Ryosuke. You don’t have to force yourself to be with a murderer anymore.” he said pointing at the door.

Ryosuke jumped at Yuto, clutching at his shirt and pushing his face into his chest.

“Wha-?”

“Idiot! You idiot!” he couldn’t stop his tears from flowing out. “I… I know you’re doing this because you’re being forced to do it, I know you don’t actually want to kill others. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve met, always offering to help and take care of me even when I must be annoying as hell. Yuto I-I still… I still love you, okay? I don’t care about your past. I just care about you now.”

He sobbed in Yuto’s chest, clinging on with all he has. He needed to let Yuto know that he still cares for him, but his emotions were scattered.

He felt Yuto’s hands gently on his face, bringing it up so he could see him. He saw so much sadness in Yuto’s eyes. Not just sadness, but also pain and loneliness.

“I-I’m sorry Ryosuke.” Yuto’s voice was small. “But you don’t deserve to live with this. I don’t deserve you. There’s so many other people who would be better for you.”

He shook his head, his heart breaking at Yuto’s words.

Instead of replying he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuto’s.

Yuto tensed for a moment, but slowly started to kiss back, the two easily melting into each other’s touch, as if they've been doing this for ages already.

Finally. He was able to taste Yuto’s lips for the first time.

When they pulled away they just looked into each other’s eyes, both of them slightly panting, having forgotten to breathe. It was only lips, but it left Ryosuke craving more.

“Does that give you my answer?” it was Ryosuke’s turn to take Yuto’s face in his hands, smiling softly at the younger.

Yuto smiled, a genuine smile, and leaned in to kiss him again. And again. And again. Just small pecks of lips on lips. Ryosuke swears he could be addicted to these.

He is so lost. 

They laid back down on the bed, touching their foreheads together, both of them calming down and letting their stresses go.

“Um. Just so you know, Keito, the man I was with, is still alive.” Yuto broke the quiet.

Ryosuke looked at him in surprise.

“You mean… you didn’t kill him?”

Yuto shook his head.

“No… I mean, I was supposed to, but I couldn’t do it. I haven’t killed anyone in over a year. He was too innocent, he didn’t do anything wrong, but he’s part of the Okamoto family, so of course my family wants him dead.”

“Wait. Wait.” Ryosuke was confused. “But he went missing, didn’t he?”

Now Yuto was the one to look confused.

“Missing? Hm, he did announce he was going to America after I broke up with him.” Yuto sighed. “This has happened before, he probably didn’t tell anyone that he was leaving.”

Relief washed over Ryosuke. So the man was alive. He wanted to ask about himself and why he was a target but he couldn’t think about how he wanted to bring it up, so he just held Yuto closer. 

“Was he angry that you broke up with him?” Ryosuke wasn’t sure why he was asking, but he was curious how their relationship is now.

“Nah, he took it pretty well actually, a gentleman he is.” Yuto laughed. “I told him that I was interested in someone else, of course he was taken aback, but he accepted it. We still text sometimes, as friends obviously.”

“Interested in someone else, huh? And who is this wonderful person that got your attention?” Ryosuke smiled smugly, happy that someone he likes liked him back.

Yuto put a finger to his chin, thinking.

“Hm. He’s a bit of a dork and is really adorable. He’s even cute during sex because he’s so loud and needy and-”

Ryosuke tackled him to stop him from saying more embarrassing things, Yuto only laughing.

“Seriously. You are the cutest person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Yuto said more seriously, taking his omega’s hand and giving it a small kiss.

He could probably just start living here with Yuto, he would just need to bring his stuff… from his… apartment… that he shared with...

“Oh. My. God.” Ryosuke shot up, startling the taller boy. “I forgot to tell Inoo I was here.” Ryosuke leaped to his phone, which he had put on silent.

58 messages. 16 missed calls. All from Inoo.

“He is going to kill me.”

Yuto glanced over at his phone.

“Ouch. You should uh. Head back, huh? He’s probably going to make you do some kind of punishment game when you get back.” Yuto chuckled as Ryosuke rushed to gather his stuff.

“Yuto, come back with me.” Ryosuke said without thinking, blushing when he realized what he said. “So we can uh. You know. Announce that we… that we’re…” Ryosuke looked away, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Dating?” Yuto smirked.

Dating. Him and Yuto. Dating.

“Yes.” The elder nodded excitedly, extending his hand towards his boyfriend, who gladly took it. “Dating.”

“By the way, you look cute in my clothes. Let me borrow yours one day.”

Ryosuke just laughed, lightly punching him.

~~~

The two stood in front of the door to his and Inoo’s room, Ryosuke was anxious, wondering if Inoo would be angry that he was dating Yuto now, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He felt a gentle squeeze in his hand, looking up to see Yuto smiling.

“You know, we can wait to tell them if you don’t want to.”

Ryosuke shook his head.

“They’ll find out soon, besides they already know that we have something together, might as well get it over with. Let’s just go.”

He shakily opened the door with his keys, opening the door slowly.

“I’m hooome.” Ryosuke called out, peeking through the door.

Two heads looked over at him, a moment of silence before Inoo and Yuya jumped up and ran towards him.

“Ryo!!” Inoo cried out, reaching out to hug him but he stopped when Yuto also appeared behind him.

“I thought I smelled something wrong.” Yuya muttered, keeping his distance.

“Uh. Hi. Please take care of me.” Yuto awkwardly bowed.

Ryosuke felt the heavy tension in the air, unsure of what to do or say.

“I’ll get some tea, okay?” Inoo broke the quiet. “You all play nice while I’m gone.” he said, specifically looking at Yuya, who was currently looking at the wall as if it fascinated him.

Ryosuke and Yuto took a seat on his bed, the three of them still awkward.

“Um. I’m Nakajima Yuto.” Yuto tried introducing himself. “Nice to meet you. You must be Takaki-san? Kei-chan talks about you all the time.” hoping to lighten the mood.

“Oh? Does he now?” Yuya raised an eyebrow, walking over to the newly formed couple.

“Yeah! He says you’re really romantic and takes him out to cool places and-”

Yuya’s fist colliding with Yuto’s face stopped his words, Ryosuke letting out a high pitched gasp.

“Sorry, I slipped.” Yuya smirked, trying to punch him again but Yuto’s reflexes were faster, reaching out to grab his wrist and using the other to shove him away, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble back. 

“You!” Yuya started but Inoo had walked in at that moment.

“Eh?! Hey! Stop you fools!” Inoo cried out, quickly putting the tea down and rushing to grab Yuya away.

“Sorry, alpha instinct and all. I’m just going to cool off for a bit.” Yuya said walking out the door.

“He doesn’t seem to like me…” Yuto was rubbing the cheek that was hit.

“Please forgive him. He’s not usually like that.” Inoo placed the tea in front of them, also grabbing a chair and sitting in front of the two males.

“I’ll go get ice!” Ryosuke jumped up from the bed about to leave when Yuto pulled on his sleeve, pulling back down on the bed.

“I’m okay, but thank you. I’ve dealt with far worse.” Yuto smiled.

They had a light conversation, mostly Inoo and Yuto catching up with each other since they haven’t talked often lately.

Then there was a knock on the door.

“Oh it must be Yuya ready to come back, I’ll get it.” Inoo got up, heading over to the door.

He opened up the door and in came Yuya. And another older male that Ryosuke didn’t know, but he felt Yuto stiffen and stand next to him.

“May I help you, Nakajima-san?” Inoo said calmly, not faltering at all.

Nakajima-san? 

Does that mean this man is Yuto’s father?

“Well if it isn’t Kei-kun all grown up!” the man slapped Inoo’s back, laughing loudly. “It’s been such a long time!” he turned and set his eyes on Yuto.

“And there’s my rotten little son, lucky for us, this young fella,” he motioned towards Yuya. “let us know that you were here. The special guard unit is currently busy looking for you somewhere else so I figured I’d come and personally hunt you down.” he smirked.

“Leave. You don’t belong here.” Yuto firmly standing his ground. “I thought I made it clear that I do not work for you guys anymore and do not want to be affiliated at all. But now that you’re here I can personally reply to your letter and I say fuck off.”

“It’s a shame, Yuto. You would have made a powerful king. You were far more capable than that other son we had, but it’s good that he is unable to take over, the coward.” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head, missing how Inoo’s fists clenched. The man then looked at Ryosuke, his eyes widening.

“Oh? Isn’t this the Yamada family’s son?” Ryosuke tensed. “The one that got you all soft?” the father burst out laughing. “This tiny omega?” he started towards him but Yuto jumped in front.

“You are absolutely not to touch-” his words were stopped as a knee collided with his stomach and a fist across his face the second time that day, the force knocking him to the ground.

“Yuto!” Ryosuke cried out, instantly dropping to the floor, holding on the younger as he clutched his face and stomach in pain. He glares at Yuto’s father, anger boiling in him. “You fucking bastard.”

“You really do have him wrapped around your finger, huh? I came here to see if I could speak some sense into you, but it doesn’t look like I can.” he sighed.

“I don’t care what you think.” Yuto spat out. “I’m living on my own now. I don’t need you.”

“You did say that when you visited us last month or so. I was hoping you would reconsider, but you clearly aren’t going to listen.” he stepped closer, yanking Yuto up from the ground. He pulled his fist back, but Ryosuke jumped up and held his arm back.

“You call yourself a father?” Ryosuke seethes, landing a powerful punch of his own into the man’s stomach, catching him off guard as the wind gets knocked out of him and Yuto drops to the ground.

Yuto’s father recovered fast, kicking Ryosuke square in the chest, slamming him into the wall, grabbing at his shirt’s collar.

“I guess I underestimated you, you’re not a weak little omega after all, huh?” he growls, pressing him against the wall. "I could just kill you myself right here."

“That’s enough, Nakajima-san.” Yuya yanked the older man away from Ryosuke, a cold look in his eyes. “I thought I said not to hurt my friends.”

Yuto’s father’s eyes moved to each of the four boys, clearly noticing he’s outnumbered, sighing in frustration.

“Okay, you win. We’ll stop trying to get you to change your mind. To us, you are simply a commoner.” he seethes at Yuto before turning and leaving without hearing what Yuto has to say and slammed the door.

The atmosphere was heavy, none of them daring to move.

“That was… intense.” Yuya breathed out, sinking against the wall. “He’s far scarier than when I first talked to him.”

Yuto sighed.

“He’s like that around family. I don’t know how my poor mother deals with it.”

“Anyways. Yuya.” Inoo crossed his arms. “Why did you have to get in touch with his family? This didn’t have to happen.”

“I thought that maybe I could get back at him for killing Aya…” he muttered.

“Aya?” Yuto’s eyes widened. “You mean, the infamous Aya, the one who was known to kill innocent people?  _ That _ Aya?”

“I. She-what?” Yuya seemed surprised. 

“You mean from a few years ago, right? Man, I got lucky when I was taking a stroll and she tried hitting on me.” Yuto thought for a moment. “Thinking about it now, she kept bragging about how she already was playing with some other boy at the time. Which. Uh. Probably was you, huh?”

“O-oh.” Yuya stuttered. 

“Oho. Yuya the playboy was the one being played.” Inoo nudged him. “Well I mean I guess that getting rid of her was good before she broke your heart even more.”

“I was so excited when I finally got her down.” Yuto chuckled darkly. “Who knows how many people she’s played with and then killed.”

“Does that mean that Yuto technically saved Yuya’s life from that girl?” Ryosuke perked up.

“Alright alright. I… I’m sorry Yuto. For being so hostile towards you. I think I got you all wrong. I guess you don’t seem all that bad.” Yuya said scratching his head.

“You had every right.” Yuto replied, extending a hand towards Yuya, who frowned at it, but sighed as he took it and and stood up.

“Let’s start over, shall we? Hi, I’m Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei’s boyfriend.” Yuya smiled, making Yuto smile in turn.

“Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke’s boyfriend. Please take care of me.” he bowed slightly, looking back up to see surprise in the elder’s face. 

Ryosuke smacked himself.

“We uh. Started dating. Like a few hours ago. I think.” Ryosuke intervened nervously. “That’s why I brought him here in the first place, to announce that.”

“And what’s new?” Inoo now came in between them. “I thought you guys were already dating, what took you two so long to finally decide?”

“Well I thought since Yuya hated him and all and it would be awkward. Besides we never talked about actually dating and I thought we were just like friends with benefits not like mates or anything like that...” Ryosuke rambled, motioning with his hands as he talked.

“Says the one who always comes back with multiple giant marks on his neck.” Inoo commented.

They all stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

“God. You two are dorks.” Yuya chuckled. “I trust you to take care of this disaster.” Yuya winked at Yuto.

Yuto laughed, standing behind Ryosuke, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No promises, but I’ll try my best.” he rested his chin on his boyfriend’s head.

Everything seemed to be working out.


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay final chapter! If you haven't read the previous two chapters (since I'm uploading three chapters at once) make sure to go back! I was too excited to get these out so apologizes for any mistakes~

_The darkness finally faded. Ryosuke could finally see what’s in front of him. A tall boy, messy black hair, sharp jawline. Ryosuke ran. He ran and ran. He wanted to hug him, tell him that he loves him no matter what. So he does. Over and over again. He’s never felt warmer._

Ryosuke stared into Inoo’s eyes waiting for his response, his question seeming to confuse the elder, whose eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

“What do you mean how are you supposed to act around Yuto?” Inoo finally asks, too puzzled to give an answer.

“Like…” Ryosuke hesitates, trying to convey his thoughts. “Like you know… the whole mates thing?” not even sure what he was trying to ask. “Am I supposed to do anything special as… as uh… his you know?” he looks away, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

It was his first time dating a guy and while he felt confident with girls, he wasn’t sure if he could pull it off with a man, especially since _he’s_ the omega of the two. It’s been a few days since they’ve been able to meet up last, their own lives consuming their time, and Ryosuke’s been antsy without having his new boyfriend around him, worried that Yuto would push him away.

“His omega?”

“Yes. That.”

“Just be how you normally are.”

“But what if another cute omega comes along how do I deal with that?”

“I’m positive Yuto will only look at you.”

“But what if said omega is in heat and begs Yuto to fuck him?”

“He would kindly refuse.”

“Okay but what if said omega-”

“I promise everything will be fine.”

Ryosuke puts his head in his hands, not even sure why he’s so nervous about this. Tomorrow would be the first free day they both share that they would be able to spend time together, which Ryosuke has been looking forward to since they talked about it over the phone.

He thought of everything they could do as a couple, but couldn’t decide on what exactly he wanted to do. A movie? Staying in and playing video games? Something more fancy? Should he let Yuto decide? 

“Look, if you’re really that anxious about your first date with Yuto, why don’t we make it into a double date?”

Ryosuke’s jaw drops open, that thought never would’ve crossed his mind in a million years.

“A... double date? You and Yuya and Yuto and I?” he actually thinks about that option for a moment, wondering if being in a group would make it easier.

But then he remembers this is Inoo he’s talking to.

“Yuya and I, the experienced ones, will show you two inexpereinced love birds how a date is done.” Inoo explains, placing his hands on his hips. “Listen, your first official date is extremely important and we will make sure that nothing goes wrong.”

Which means that Inoo will do everything to make things weird.

“We’re all adults here, I know how dates work, Inoo-chan.” Ryosuke rolls his eyes, not wanting his precious first date to be impeded by his friends.

“You literally just asked me how you should act around Yuto, which I assume meant how should you act during a date." Inoo points out. "C’mon, I’m sure Yuto will jump at the idea, just ask him what he thinks.”

Ryosuke frowns, but he messages Yuto anyways, getting a response instantly. He looks at the reply, reading it once. Twice. Thrice. Before groaning out loud.

“Let me guess, he said ‘that sounds exciting, let’s do it!’ with a bunch of emojis.” Inoo smirks, already taking his phone out to text Yuya about the plans tomorrow.

Ryosuke just sighs out loud, because that was exactly the message he received.

~~~

“That’s not a good idea.”

“It is a GREAT idea, Ryosuke.”

Ryosuke’s arms were wrapped around his taller boyfriend’s torso from behind, but the situation isn’t as cute as he would like it to be.

“You cannot go measure the giraffe.” he pulls Yuto away from the giraffe pen, the younger pouting as he gets taken away further from the animals.

“I need to see how much taller it is than me.” he complains as they walk towards their friends sitting at a table laughing at them.

“You guys need to help convince him that he should not break in with the giraffes.”

“But you have to admit, aren’t you curious how it’s like to climb and ride one?” Inoo questions, a hand on his chin as he stares at the tall animals, calculating how difficult it would be to get past security.

“See? Someone agrees with me!” Yuto gives Inoo a high five, as the other two exchange a glance.

“How are you two so fucking chaotic?” Yuya shakes his head, lightly smacking his boyfriend’s head, but has a smile on his face nevertheless.

The four friends decided to have their double date at a zoo, after Yuya suggested that he wanted to see the new sea creatures. It was fun to walk around the area and look at all the different kinds of animals that they loved. Ryosuke even thought that it was cute when he watched Yuto and Inoo get so excited over being able to feed the goats, their childish energy making him feel warm inside.

“Yuyan Yuyan, let’s go check out the water pancakes again!” Inoo stands up, grabbing Yuya with him.

“The what-oh, stingrays.” Yuya seemed a little confused for a split second before his face remembered something. “Let’s go now.”

“Ooh I want to pet the pancakes again too.” Yuto stood up excitedly, but Inoo put out a hand.

“Okay, hold on, I’m going to the bathroom first, and Yuya is coming with me. We’ll see you guys soon!” Inoo calls out, a smile on his face and the two walk away with the omega clinging onto Yuya.

It takes a few seconds before Ryosuke realizes he’s alone with Yuto and his heart starts to speed up, trying to think of something good to say.

_Just be how you normally are._

He opens his mouth to say something but he notices Yuto gazing off into the distance.

“What’s up?” he feels a little nervous since they haven’t talked much since they officially started dating, worried that he wasn’t doing enough to keep him.

“Imagine this.” Yuto starts, still staring off. “I come busting into your home like a prince on a white horse, except instead of a horse it’s a giraffe.”

This is why Ryosuke shouldn’t worry about things.

“I can see so many problems with that.”

“Name one.”

“It won’t fit in the house.”

“And?”

“It will break the apartment?”

“Name another reason.”

“How will you even get one?”

“Easy, I’ll just-”

“Don’t say you’ll steal one.”

“I… will politely ask to borrow one.”

Ryosuke lightly smacks his boyfriend’s head, having to now convince him that he isn’t allowed to steal any animals from the zoo, as much as he wanted to as well.

“I wonder when Inoo-chan and Yuya will return?” Ryosuke looks around for his two other friends, when his phone goes off. He checks it, seeing a single text from Inoo.

_Inoo-chan: Enjoy your date with Yuto~ <3 _

That bastard planned this.

“I don’t see them anywhere, should we look for them?” Yuto starts to walk off, but Ryosuke reaches out, grabbing onto his sleeve.

“It’s fine if we don’t…” he starts, looking down at his feet. “It could just be the two of us if that’s okay…”

He isn’t sure if they should stick as a group as planned or if he should be alone with Yuto when a hand cups his face, tilting it up to look at the taller.

“Then let’s sneak off and continue our date with just the two of us?” Yuto smirks, leaning down to kiss his hair, as Ryosuke breaks out into a smile.

“Yes!”

The two leave the zoo, walking around aimlessly, enjoying the cool air and calmness of the quiet street. Their intertwined fingers led to their shared warmth in their hands, even though Ryosuke was worried that his hands were too sweaty.

This was honestly all he could have ever wanted, while he was worrying about finding something fun and interesting to do with Yuto, he forgot that he liked to just hang around without any plans and just walk around holding hands.

He really felt like they fit each other so well and felt so comfortable.

They were arguing about who was the hottest actor they know when Ryosuke suddenly stiffened as he recognized the area they were in. It was a residential area close to where he used to live with his parents, with an empty park nearby that he hasn’t been around since he was a younger child.

“Hm? Is something wrong?” Yuto notices the way Ryosuke’s hand squeezed his, the elder biting his bottom lip.

“Nothing, I just haven’t been here in years.” he tries to give a reassuring smile. “Let’s go sit on the swing?” he pointed over at the swing set.

Ryosuke takes a seat on a swing, expecting Yuto to take a seat in the empty one next to him, but he instead disappears out of his view. He was about to call out his name when a force pushed him from behind, his body moving forward and up in the air.

“Waaah!” he cried out, holding onto the old chains holding the swing for dear life, slightly creaking from use. “Not too high!”

He lets himself get swung back and forth at a steady pace, Yuto knowing not to push too hard so the elder doesn’t become afraid of being too high. It was honestly relaxing, the wind flowing through his hair and laughing together with someone who he cares about and cares about him. It was nostalgic to be here and having fun as if he were a child again, carefree and not having to worry about his life.

He never wanted this rush of feelings to stop.

But when Yuto does stop, the younger sits on the swing next to him, his breathing only slightly labored.

They sit in a comfortable silence, breathing in the air and just enjoying the presence of the other.

"I miss this place." Yuto mentions more to himself than to Ryosuke, looking almost longingly at the sky. "It's also been years since I visited, but it was when I was visiting some family when I had recently presented, but I have a lot of memories during the few days I was here."

Ryosuke was a little surprised to hear that Yuto had been to this small park before, not many kids even knew about it since it was so out of place. He doesn’t recall ever meeting someone like Yuto, even though this park was one of his favorite places to go to when he was younger. 

"I have memories here too." Ryosuke agrees, kicking at the dirt a little, watching it fly around his shoes. "Like this one time I was here and I dropped my sandwich and a squirrel ran out and stole it before I could pick it back up. I cried so much." he chuckles a little, reliving that memory. 

Yuto also chuckles at the thought of small Ryosuke crying at a squirrel eating his sandwich.

“Would you have tried to eat it again?”

“... Yes.” Ryosuke admits.

"Sounds like you had some good memories... " Yuto pauses, opening and closing his mouth and swallowing, looking straight at Ryosuke. "The thing I remember the most was meeting someone here and we played together for a day."

"Hokuto?"

"Nope."

"Sakuma?"

"Nope."

Ryosuke furrows his brow, trying to think of who Yuto was referring to, thinking about his old friends he used to see around often.

"Well it wasn't me, I don't remember." he frowns, but Yuto has a serious look. 

"... Are you sure?" Yuto stood up, walking closer to him, gently placing a hand on a particular spot on the side of his head. 

They made eye contact and the memories flooded Ryosuke's mind. 

_Years ago._

Pain. The older kids were bullying him again. They kicked at him. Screamed insults at him. All he could do was cry. He hardly even knew them, just knew that they were the neighborhood bullies that picked on all the smaller, weaker kids.

He was just unlucky that day.

One of them grabbed Ryosuke's head and slammed it into the concrete. Again. And again. He felt blood trickling down the side of his head.

“It would be better if you just died right here!”

Maybe it would be. His consciousness was fading away. Maybe he really was about to die.

"Hey! You guys stop that!" an unfamiliar voice rang out. Ryosuke turned weakly to see a lanky boy with big round glasses coming towards them in anger. 

"Who the fuck is this nerdy boy?" one of the bullies laughed as he grabbed the boy's head and slammed his face into his knee, cracking his glasses.

He felt bad for the boy. He looked weak. He was just going to die like him.

"Okay. Now I'm pissed." the boy cracked his knuckles and lunged at one of the bigger boys. Turns out this stranger was much stronger than expected. Despite being outnumbered, he easily took down the bullies, the group running out and crying out for their parents.

Ryosuke's vision was getting too blurry. His head was pounding.

"Hey, are you okay?" what a sweet voice. He could listen to that voice all day, any day. He obviously wasn't okay, but hearing that voice gave him hope. Ryosuke's world was slowly fading. He heard more of that wonderful voice, but couldn't understand, even though he wanted to hear more.

Drifting.

Away. 

And Ryosuke was gone. 

_Now_

It hits Ryosuke all at once.

"You… you're the one from that day." Ryosuke's voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes.

Yuto didn't say anything, but simply rustled his hair comfortingly.

He had forced himself to forget all his memories of this place because of that incident. He had forgotten about the boy that saved him, having never seen him since that day and he was so sure that he would never be able to.

"You're the one who saved me that day."

Everything was coming together.

"You… remembered me. That's why you couldn't kill me."

"There was something special about you, Ryosuke. I had this strange urge to help you when I saw you getting hurt like that. I took care of you. But I didn’t get to see you again. I wanted to go out and find you but my family had to leave the area and return home." Yuto admits. "I never got your name, so I didn't recognize it was you until I actually saw you just this past year, but I realized immediately that you were that kid. But you didn't seem to recognize me, after all you were pretty much unconscious."

Ryosuke remembers the comfort and fear in Yuto's voice when they were kids, the gentle hold as he tended to his wounds. He realizes that this is why Yuto had always been so familiar to him since the night of his first heat.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” he takes Yuto’s hand in his, squeezing it.

“I just thought it would be better for you not to know because I didn’t want you to treat me kindly after all the lives I’ve taken.” Yuto starts. “After seeing you on my hitlist, I realized I could retaliate against my family. I finally gained the courage because I didn’t want to hurt people anymore.”

“I’m so glad, Yuto.” Ryosuke stood up to hug him. “I’m so glad that you’re finally free.”

“I am too.”

The two stayed in their embrace, feeling like the whole world revolves around them, fate connecting them back together.

Ryosuke feels like he couldn’t find a better person to love him than Yuto, and he has a lot to work on to help Yuto be more confident in himself.

“Oh my god they’re beautiful.”

The two pulled apart from their moment to realize two people tearing up behind a bush.

“Inoo-chan what the fuck.”

“I couldn’t just leave you two on your own so we followed you both.” Inoo sniffed, wiping at his eyes as if he were a proud dad. “Would have never guessed that kid that you talked about was our little Ryosuke.”

“Maybe they really are soulmates.” Yuya pointed out, placing a hand on his chin.

Ryosuke felt a squeeze on his hand, looking up to see Yuto with that blinding smile that he has, filling him with so much happiness and hope.

“Yeah. Maybe we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this entire work thank you very much!! If you started when I started it (like two months ago, sorry it took so long!) or read it all when it all finished I appreciate the reads, kudos, and comments! Again this was my first omegaverse fic and also the first fic I actually posted when I started to, so feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you all enjoyed it too and I have others that I haven't posted but who knows what I'll do next. I am on twitter (same name) if you want to discuss or ask about ideas~


End file.
